Grey Areas
by airgirl555
Summary: Four girls travel through a new dimension and end up in a new world with no way to get home. Only one person knows enough to get them out but can he do it before its to late, or will Kristen, Jess, Maria, Natasha, all be killed by the hands of Lord Orzi
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

- (Prologue written by Ashton) -

A/N: I got this idea from "Promise" THANKS JAKIA!

I peered down into my child's crib, she was fast asleep, carefully, as not to wake her I reached in and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I always had wanted children, and this child, this baby girl, she was perfect.

"Hi there," I whispered to my new born baby.

Dully, she opened her eyes, at first I was afraid she would cry out and wake my sleeping wife, but she simply looked up to me lazily. Her eyes were the color of crisp water, like my own. I smiled and sat down with her in a chair in the corner of the room. When I looked back down to her my emotions spilt out.

"You're so beautiful…" I cued "My little Zenka."

Although we had not named the baby yet, I found it fitting to name the child after the person who brought her parents together.

I sighed, "I guess you'll never be able to meet your Aunt Zenka. Will you?" Zenka reached out a small fist and waved it in the air, as if telling me to continue. I chuckled and grasped on to her little hand.

"Look at you, you're so curious. Like your aunt's were. They, and your mother, all four of them, they were all so curious when they were younger. You know, they say, "curiosity killed the cat." Well your mothers no cat, but she almost got killed because of her curiosity." I shook Zenka's small little fist playfully. I looked over to a laptop on a desk in the corner of the room, next to my sleeping wife.

"Damn computer." I said. I looked back down to my child.

"Look at me." I said. "You've been alive for less then a day and I've already started to teach you bad habits. See, the reason the computer makes me so angry is because its unsafe and dangerous. So I guess that's a ground rule. No computer, ever. That goes alongside of no dating, ever." I shuffled baby Zenka in my arms trying to get a little more comfortable, with out dropping her.

"You see Zenka, on the internet there are a lot of adds, but there is only one add, an add that your mother and aunts made the mistake of pressing, that leads into a different world, or dimension, I'm not too sure what it dose really, but no mater, they pressed it anyway." I sighed.

"You see little Zenka, it all started about eight years ago…"

- (Prologue written by Ashton)-


	2. Chapter One: Meet Kristen

Chapter one- (written by Kristen )

A very long, stressful, depressing day at school was finally over. It started off bad when I woke up at five to take my shower before classes and my internship to find my hot water decided to go on vacation (in a manner of speaking). Not fun at five in the morning.

After that lovely awakening, my first class went normally. However, during my second class of the day, one of the jerks who holds a grudge against me - because I won't go out with him - decided to slip one of the baby pigs we were dissecting into my bag when I wasn't looking. How great was my surprise to discover a cut open pig in my bag, ruining some of my books and papers after my third class. ((Very much desired to kill someone))

Third class, turns out there was an important quiz the teacher neglected to tell us about and wouldn't postpone. Needless to say, I was not prepared and inevitably failed. During the debate, I was constantly made a fool of by a group of Valley Girl-tan, blonde airheads. In spite of the fact that I was right, not just saying that because I'm pig-headed, but it's true. It was directly from the textbook, lecture material, and medical proof. "Meh"

After classes I had to go to my internship at the hospital. I only work in the reception booth, so I'm not supposed to deal with the actual patients. But today, during the slowest time of the afternoon, everyone else decided to go on a break while I kept watch. While I was all alone, some crazed man who had chopped his hand off in a freak accident stumbled into the reception area, about to pass out. Normally, he should go to the ER, but instead ended up on my side (on the opposite side of the building from the ER). So, I called for help, but no one came. It was left up to me to make the decision: desert my post to take this dying man to the ER, or let the guy bleed to death on the reception floor.

Obviously chose number one. The man ended up passing out on the way there, leaving me to carry him, and bleeding _all _over me. When I finally got to the ER and left the man in their care, received their praise and thanks, I wandered back to my reception booth covered in blood to find my boss furious that I hadn't called her (which, I in fact _did_ do). I explained the situation to her, but someone was PMSing and wouldn't listen. In the end, she had me cover someone else's evening shift so I wasn't able to meet with a group of my friends.

That was the final straw of the evening. I had really been looking forward to the outing with Natasha, Jess, Maria, and Ash but _noo_! Had to stay at the hospital, covered in some guy's blood, sitting behind a reception booth.

So when I finally got home, exhausted, dirty, my bag and school books stinking and destroyed, and my fun evening with friends ruined, I was thoroughly depressed and convinced that my life sucked.

After all of this, you probably wonder who could have such a terrible day? Well, my name's Kristen. I'm eighteen and studying to become a nurse. My height is 5'10", my long hair is dirty blond and either curly or straight. Fit, but not very strong, though I like to think I am.

I went straight to my computer as soon as I got home. Normally I would feed and play with my cat for a bit, but I was really not in the mood. For some odd reason, as soon as I opened Internet Explorer to check my mail a pop up appeared on screen.

"Oh come on! This is what pop-up blockers are for!" I gestured in frustration at the computer. "Stupid… good for nothing…" muttering under my breath, I pressed the shortcut on my keyboard to avoid downloading a virus by "Xing" the window. To my surprise, the screen didn't close and I looked closer at the invasive article.

"_Your life sucks_!" I read the words aloud, slowly, as grew even more confused. "_Career a failure, school a frustration, and social life a disappointment_? Heck yes… okay this is freaky." I continued to read as the advertisement basically described my current feelings about my circumstances. "_Not to worry! The perfect solution is simply a click away. Escape to new horizons, begin anew, and find a new focus in your life! CLICK HERE_."

I stared at the box, indecisively for a moment, then made my decision. Why not? After all, I had just backed up my computer so if it died everything would be fine. I clicked on the small icon along the bottom of the screen.

At first, it was only a faint shimmering around the edges of the image. Then the light grew rapidly in volume until I threw my hands in front of my face to protect my eyes from the blinding light. A faint rustling of wind blew stray wisps of hair against my face, then a strong blast shot directly into my face along with the ray of light.

I stumbled back, away from the computer screen and stumbled over what I assumed was my chair. Landing hard on the ground, I kept my arms raised in front of my face. The light was not as direct or bright, but now it surrounded me. It was warm, and a breeze smelling of a farm and woods filled the air. Cautiously, I opened my eyes as little flashes of light danced across my vision. I blinked a few times to clear my sight, and looked around.

The first thing I realized was that what had once been the hardwood floor of my room was now fine dirt. I was sitting in the center of a tall, rough wooden fence in the shape of a circle, similar to a horse coral and a few yards in front of me stood the strangest ostrich I had ever seen.

For a few seconds we stared at each other, immobile. Then the creature lowered its long neck menacingly and made a threatening sound deep in its throat. It hunched down, as if preparing to lunge at me and I let out a small yelp as I scrambled to my feet just in time to avoid being pecked by the thick beak. I barely dodged another jab of the sharp beak and vaulted over the fence to safety. I rested on my knees, breathing heavily, confusion seeping in.

_This is all wrong… There's a strange ostrich and pen where my computer was just a SPLIT second ago!_

"Hey! Taeia, child, are you alright?"

I turned my head swiftly to look in the direction of the worried voice. A very tubby old man with a long, silver beard was moving quickly toward me from the direction of a small wooden house.

"Excuse me?"

"What have I told you about that bird! He's dangerous! I haven't broken him in yet!"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm Kristen… where am I? I really think I'm lost, but I don't know how."

The elderly man slowed to a stop a short distance from me, a hurt and confused look on his face. "Don't you know me?"

I looked him over carefully, taking in every detail but nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry, no. Should I?"

His face drooped noticeably, sadness and worry evident. "I'm your Uncle. I'm Gannu."

"_UNCLE!"_


	3. Chapter Two: Meet Natasha

Chapter Two-By Natasha

I sighed at my work, frustrated. I needed to take a break and get away from this madness. I stepped out of my chair and headed for the kitchen. I looked though the cupboards checking on all the food, I wasn't hungry, I hadn't been for some time now. I just liked to look at it all, just make sure it was there. I'm not anorexic. At lest, I don't try to be, its just that food no longer appeals to me, every once in a while I'll eat out of need, but I never seem to have a "crave" for it.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sighed. I looked back at the open cupboards, the ones I had been too lazy to close and sighed again. I saw some of my orange and ginger tea, something to worm my belly wasn't a bad idea. I walked, well more like lazily stumbled, not a very graceful and lady like gesture on my part, I apologize, over to the stove. Taking out the metal pot from its place on the stove-top I filled it with water from the sink next to it. I turned on the gas and a flam erupted higher then normal. I realized that mom must have left the gas on when she made her coffee this morning.

I gasped and coughed. Teas welled in my eyes as I felt the flames licking my fingers. I dropped the pot. The smell of bad ham filled my nostrils, I then realized that it was the smell of burned flesh.

My own flesh.

I gasped and looked down at the small water blisters that were now forming and popping though my skin. I ground my teeth to keep the tears from falling. Standing up I turned off the stove and walked to the small bath room that me and my mother shared. Her stuff lined the counter. Her night dress on the floor, and a puddle of water from where she had gotten out of the shower lay next to it.

I stepped around the things and I opened the dresser drawer that lay on the other side of the claw footed tub. I felt thought it being too short to be able to look inside. I pulled out a tube of something and looked at it.

It was the stuff my mom would use for her acne when we where in Vienna. It was all in German, I couldn't remember if it was ok on burns or not.

"Heilend" was the company's name, the translation was "healing".

"Für trockene Haut-, gebrochene, geriebenehaut und Major oder Minderjährigen brennt das Heilend."

"For severely dry skin, cracked, chafed skin and major or minor burns for healing" I translated. Quickly I slathered the ointment onto my hand. I sighed as it soothed, and I got back to my work.

I sat down and looked at the computer. And I began to finish my essay.

The Holocaust:

Meaning:

"Death by fire, or sacrifice by flame."

Holo- to burn Caust-whole

Holocaust- to burn whole.

Holocaust: The genocide of European Jews and others by the Nazis during World War II

"I should really lurn more about my hearitege." I sighed. "Not that I'm proud of it."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_JAP!"_

_I closed my eyes, trying to ignoring the constant insults, I found it aggravating I got the most insults in my church, where people where suppose to be the most accepting. _

"_Jewish idiot!"_

"_Just stay calm, don't let them see it doesn't other you, and they'll leave you alone." I whispered to myself._

"_Go back to your temple, you don't belong here you JAP!"_

"_THAT'S IT!" I yelled and jumped on the boy, I punched him in the face, amazingly, and he didn't hit me back. "YOU STUPID, STUCK UP, WHITE BREAD, IGNORANT –"_

_  
"Natasha, I'm sorry, stop, please?" _

"_YOU KNOW MY NAME? I screamed at him "YOU KNOW MY NAME, BUT YOU DON'T BOTHER USING IT? WHAT KIND OF A JERK ARE YOU?"_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x x xx xxxx x x

I looked back to my work and wnt to to make sure that I was right. And I was.

As I was about to shut it down, my hand started to itch I looked down to see blood forming under the blisters.

"What in the world?" I asked my self and went to look at the liniment I had applied to it.

"Ingredients, ingredients…" I mumbled. Finally I found it and read the first one.

"Meerespflanze" I read.

I gasped and tried to get it off of my hand as fast as possible. Meerespflanze meant Seaweed in English, and I was very sensitive to it.

I sighed when I had gotten all of the salve off and went back to the computer. When I got there I saw that a pop up had invaded my laptop.

I sighed and went to close it out, but it seemed that my mouse wasn't working so well.

"Does your life suck?" The add questioned.

I tried click it closed again still nothing.

"Damn it Greg." I yelled at my computer. "I swear, if you freeze up on me one more time, I'm getting a MAC!" as if threatening it might work.

"Racism affecting you life?" okay, so what I thought to my self as I waited for Greg, to load, he was probably just timed out and didn't know it yet.

"No longer feeling safe in the world around you? THEN DON'T WASTE ANOUTHER SECANT! CLICK HERE NOW."

I don't know if it was out of boredom, or the fact that I thought that Greg wasn't going to process the information. But I clicked it. And as I did so I felt like something was guiding me, telling me to press the add, guiding my mouse and arm, telling me that it was right.

An amazing thing happened. I felt warmth and I felt heat. I saw a light, so unbelievably bright that I couldn't see properly. I shielded my eyes, and I realized that this was all coming from Greg.

"Great," I said fully closing my eyes. "A new virus."


	4. Chapter Three: Meet Jess

Chapter 3-(by Jess )

The dream still lingered at the far edges of my mind. It was like a distant memory I couldn't grasp and it drove me to the verge of insanity not being able to remember it. I heard a faint buzzing in my ear. What in the world was it and why wasn't it stopping. I tightly grabbed my bed sheets in my fists and threw them over my head.

"Make it go away." I begged as I tried so desperately to journey back into my subconscious world. It was of no use, I knew but what was life without taking a few chances right?

"Wake up Jess; you're already late for school." I felt a gentle slap on my back and I let out a groan. "Mom, give me five more minutes." My mother slammed my alarm clock off and immediately the buzzing ceased. She leaned forward and grabbed the blankets I had wrapped protectively over my head. "No, I don't want to go to school today." I moaned as I grabbed the blankets from her and threw them back over my head and cupped my hands over my ears.

"Fine, you do that and I'll get you piano lessons all week, 2 hours long a day, no internet time." She always knew how to reunion a good moment didn't she? "Aw, mom. Not that anything but piano lessons. I told you I wasn't the piano type." I looked up at her with begging eyes. "You have to keep it up anyway. Remember what I always say, A girl with practice in the fine art of piano is a respected woman. I know mother, I know." Reluctantly, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and tried to rid my eyes of the annoyance of sleep.

"Now get dressed, your ride should be here any secant." Then, she left my room and closed the door behind her. It took a good five minutes before I was fully awake and aware of the reality of the situation. I was extremely late. I flung toward my closet and grabbed my beige skirt and collared top, the uniformed apparel of my hell hold school. My parents insisted it was a great school, a good catholic school where I wouldn't be troubled with the problems of public schools. But now, I saw their point of view completely flawed. I couldn't wait to get out of the place and head into my dream public high school I'd been accepted to only a week ago.

Once I was dressed in the uniform and matching uniformed shoes and socks I ran to my bathroom. I let out a groan. I hated mornings. I always woke up with bed head. It was the curse of my life.

Combing my brush through my hair, I managed to tam it into a suitable down style. I opened a drawer and pulled out my light make up, my little way of fighting the private school system. I didn't care if no one really noticed the make up, what mattered was I knew I was breaking a small little rule and it gave me a small ounce of adrenaline rush.

"Hurry up Jess!" I threw on my watch and ran out of my bathroom. My books were spread out on the counter and I rushed to throw them into my back pack which had been another victim of my small rebellious want with its random buttons and patches here and there.

"Got everything?" My mom asked as I took my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my purse and lunch box. "Sure do mom. I have rehearsal today so I'll be home around five-ish right?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Have fun at school. Oh, and good luck on that math test." I smiled at her as I headed down the drive way to my car-pool that awaited me at the end.

The door to the car opened for me and I was greeted with the kind face of my best friend. "Hey Livy, hey Claire." I said to her and to her sister. "You were late waking up again I hear, another dream?" My best friend asked as I sat down in the seat next to her. "Yeah and yet again I can't remember it." I opened my lunch book and found a cereal bar. _Thanks mom, _I thought as I started to unwrap it.

"Maybe you should see like a therapist or something. Maybe someone like that could tell you why you're having all those weird dreams and memory lapses." I bit into the bar and swallowed the bits of granola. I'll admit it. I admired the field of psychology since I considered it a possible future career choice. But the thought of actually having to see one, didn't go so well with my conscience.

"Nah, not for me. The therapist might think of me as just another patient. And how does that make you feel?" I said imitating the therapists I'd seen on the television. Liv only laughed at me. "You'll never change."

The car ride was long and filled with the sound of country music my friend's parent insisted on listening to. But finally after an agonizing thirty minutes of the stuff we arrived at school. "Have a good day kids!" Their mother yelled as she drove away.

"We aren't really late, look at the clock." The school clock above us read a minute past eight o'clock. All students had to be in class by eight. "But we have to get a late slip; our home room teacher will know we come in past the final bell." I nodded and looked into the main office. It was empty. As usual all the teachers and staff were in the lounge for a 'prayer meeting' a.k.a. a breakfast buffet. Having a mother who worked at the school did have its benefits like mid-day treats that at been abandoned in the teacher's lounge.

"They're in the lounge; they will never know we were late." My friend frowned but followed behind me as we walked to our lockers.

"You know I hate breaking the rules." She groaned as she fumbled with her lock. "It's not breaking the rules, besides we will be out of the school in another month or so. Really does it matter if we get away with one little rule breaking?" She looked up at me, raising an eye brow. "Okay, the make up thing isn't that big. You know I'm not a regular rule breaker. I never break the rules, ever. But I'm only doing this because it's our last year and we will be out of here sooner then you know it. She smiled slightly but I knew it was only to hide her concern.

Cautiously we sneaked off to our home rooms. We were in different classes but the rooms were only across the hall from one another. "See you later." I whispered as I walked down the hall away from her. She gave me a quick panicked look and pointed urgently in front of her. "What?" I whispered as I slowly turned around. How I regretted that swift action only minutes later.

"Oh Miss Jessica what a surprise?" I swallowed heard. Mrs. Kingston, my math teacher as well as my worst enemy. "Hello Mrs. Kingston, I was just heading off to class." She chuckled and rubbed her forehead, frustrated. "No matter what I say to you, you only manage to take what I say and turn it upside down." She never liked me, never as you might have guessed. But she loved my best friend. She was a bit of a teacher's pet to her.

I turned to see where she had gone and found her at her homeroom door, looking panicked. I motioned for her to head in and not worry about me. She looked questioned then she slowly stepped into the room and left me in the hall alone to face my worst nightmare.

"Detention, today in my classroom." Mrs. Kingston said strictly handing me the dreaded slip. "Detention? Mrs. Kingston I've never been in detention before. I haven't done anything wrong!" I felt my self control collapse as my eyes grew wet with tears. "Well, times have changed haven't they?" She walked off, her heels clicking against the title floor.

I held the paper in my fists as my hand trembled. I was no detention girl, never was and never will be. I followed the rules, most of the time except for the exception of the make-up. I cursed myself for having the urge to be the least bit rebellious. I'm such an idiot.

An hour later I found myself sitting in her class, her dreaded math class. She walked to my desk and slapped the test onto the wooden slate before me. "You all have an hour to complete the test, not a minute longer. Begin." She shouted as the clock stroke its hourly tone. I could hear the students around me vigorously writing down answers but I panicked. Maybe I hadn't prepared enough. All these questions made no sense. I didn't remember this. The Pythagorean Theorem was all so foreign to me now. Why'd I have to be in high math?

I watched the clock as the minutes began to tick away. My paper looked like a holy mess with his pencil and erase marks everywhere. Not an answer left visible on the paper. Everyone around me looked like they were having no problem with the test. It stressed me even more. Liv looked up from her paper and gave me an encouraging smile and thumb up.

"Time's up, put your pencils down and hand in your tests to me." I looked down at my test and sighed. It was as good as it was going to get. Yet, I still knew I had failed. "How do you think you did?" My friend said happily as she turned in her test and grabbed her books. We walked out of the class room and traveled down the long hallway to our lockers.

"I so failed. Why didn't she tell us we'd have those kinds of questions on the test?" I said, not even caring if my frustration was totally noticeable. "She did tell us remember. On Thursday of last week she told us all about the test." I groaned and felt the overwhelming urge to slam my head against my locker. "I was out on Thursday, I caught a cold remember?" I grabbed my lunch box and put my math books away. "Oh Jess I'm so sorry. Maybe she'll let you retake the test." I laughed as I locked up my locker. "Yeah right. She hates me. Maybe in a different universe she might, in a universe where pigs could fly and people could blow fire out of their noses and hands!"

Liv put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't let it bother you, like you said before, it's only our last year, enjoy it." I nodded but I couldn't shake away the thought of a failed grade and a detention all in the same day. What was happening? This was so not like me.

I placed my head against the lunch table and groaned. "This whole day sucks." My friends around me looked helplessly at my depressed figure against the plastic lunch table. I had always been the strong one and now I was breaking down in front of them. "Jess, Its okay, how could the day get worse."

It could get worse, a lot worse.

"Loser." I heard in a hoarse tone behind me as a felt a chill run up my spin. I jumped up and screamed, trying to get whatever had been thrown down my back out. "Look at her, jumping up and down like a lunatic. Jess the Lunatic." I threw sharp daggers with my eyes at the boy behind me. "What's your problem Zach?" I said finally managing to get the substance from out of my shirt. It was green gelatin and a lot of it as I could tell.

I heard an up roar of laughter from around me and my cheeks grew red with the heat of embarrassment. I couldn't just stand there and be humiliated.

So I ran. I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow. I ran right into the girl's bathroom and toward the sink looking up at my reflection in he stained mirror. "Maybe its just bad karma. Its God's way of getting back at me for breaking some rules, that must be it." The water from the faucet rushed into the sink and wet my cold and trembling hands. I cupped my hands and collected the fresh water. Then I splashed my face and rubbed off the make-up with my hand. I reached behind me and grabbed a paper towel that I used to finish the job by drying my face.

"Okay, there. Are you happy now God? Did I reverse my spoiled karma?" I asked the air. To my surprise, I got a reply from outside the bathroom door. I stepped outside and saw my best friend smiling. "Are you alright Jess? Everyone's really worried about you." She handed me my purse and lunch box that I'd left in the cafeteria. "I'm fine, it's just been a really ruff day. You know how it is." Liv nodded and lead me to my locker.

"It's just an off day. I'm sure once the day ends and tomorrow begins, you'll feel a lot better. Just try to make the best of what's left of the day." Smiling I thanked her for her advice and walked off to the gym where my next class was P.E.

After changing into my gym uniform I sat on the gym floor and began to stretch out my legs. I felt a strange dizziness slither from the back of my head to my forehead. I hissed in pain as I reached up my hand to meet my head. My world was spinning around me like a whirlwind of memories being mixed in with the present.

"Jess, right side of the court." I peeked out of one eye to see my gym teacher motioning for me to head off onto the volleyball court. "Yes Mrs. Jenkins." I said, as I stood up and slowly walked toward my team. Just my luck, I was on the team full of the clique girls. All of them were perfect. They had perfectly blonde colored hair, perfect complexion and perfect boyfriends. I hated everything about them yet I so wanted to be them.

"Service!" Their leader shouted as she took the volleyball in her hands, throwing it high above her head then spiking it over the net. All of her 'shadow's' cheered for her accomplishment. "Oh, brother." I rolled my eyes and got into a ready stance. The white volleyball rolled under the net and back across to the server. She took the ball, yet again throwing it high above her head and spiking it across the net. The girls on the other side were defenseless against that kind of hit and they either tried to dive for the ball or simply didn't try. Another point for team "stuck up".

Eventually we missed a point and our team rotated positions, leaving me in the server's spot. Mrs. Jenkins threw me the ball and I felt lucky that I'd actually caught it. I stood there before the rest of my team members and my friends across the court. "Here goes nothing." I whispered. I tried to mimic what the girl before me had done. Volleyball was and never will be my sport.

The ball flew above my head and I prayed that years of taking tennis lessons would pay off and result in a perfectly acceptable spike. I used my good arm and hit the ball with full force sending it speeding over the net and at a girl standing at the other end of the court. I gasped and ran quickly over to her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said as I helped her up. I looked about her to see if I had hurt her in any way and sure enough a perfectly round red circle marked her cheek. "Jess, you mind taking her to the clinic?" I nodded and took the girls arm laying it across my shoulder. "I can walk perfectly fine; it's my face that hurts." The girl said harshly, snatching her arm back. "Sorry." I said, feeling like a fool. This is what I get, more bad karma.

We walked off in silence to the nurse's office. The girl I now recognized as a class bully and loner named Kim. Boy did she know how to give a death stare. I felt like a lost puppy whimpering in fear. _Does she really have to keep starring at me like that?_ I asked myself.

"I am really sorry Kim; I guess I'm having a pretty off day. Once we get to the nurse's office you can get some ice on that and maybe you can skip your next class, wouldn't that be cool?" Kim only turned and glared at me some more. "I'll take that as a no."

Finally, we arrived at my sanctuary, the clinic. The nurse insisted I stay for a little bit while she looked at Kim's injuries. I did intend to stay anyway, make sure she was alright. I felt so bad; I just wanted to rewind time and start the day on a good start, probably waking up early on my list of to-dos.

"There you are Kim, see wasn't so bad huh?" the nurse said after having left an ice pad on her cheek for more then an hour, in which I had to sit and waited around for her. "You feeling any better now Kim?" I asked as I sat up and stretched out my arms. "Better then I did before when that stupid ball hit my face." Great, she still hated me. Ok, Jess you have to think of something, something to make her feel better.

"Hey! You know what we can do?" Kim gave me a questionable look and I could only smile. "We could go to the cafeteria and I'm sure if I talk to Mrs. Brooks we could easily get some ice cream for you. Ice cream is like the cure to everything." She looked a bit surprised at my suggestion, a little happy too. But in a second or two she turned back into her lone wolf self and scowled. "No thanks." She walked past me and didn't even turn back to thank the nurse for her help.

"You better be heading off too. You don't want to get in trouble with your teachers." The nurse winked at me and then went back to her work. Good old Mrs. Barnes. I was one of her favorite students here at school and she was never able to hide that from me.

So, the day went on, quite miserably might I add with the constant whispers following me everywhere I went. The final bell came like a battle cry at the end of the day, long and loud. Slowly I walked off to my locker only thinking of the horror that was awaiting me in detention.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Rick standing behind me, staring longing into my eyes. "Hey." I replied. Ignoring him completely wouldn't be nice but I didn't feel like having any sort of conversation with him. Rick was the class "player" so to speak. He could get any girl he wanted and he knew it oh too well. For some reason, I'd been his choice of the day.

His arm locked me up against the metal behind me as he pressed it up against the locker space above my head. "I heard somewhere off the grape vine that you'd gotten a detention." He said smoothly. "Yes, unfortunately that's true." I pushed him away and grabbed my backpack off the wooden bench in the open air court yard. "Well, what a coincidence, so do I." I frowned. This was just what I need. I didn't really want to seem rude but I had no intention of fulfilling his desires by swooning.

Walking away, I prayed he wouldn't follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he came up behind me and suddenly I felt him grab my upper arm. Rick spun me around to face him. "Back off." I said sternly. "Oh don't be like that darling." _Don't make me puke! _ I thought, wincing. Tightening my fist and grinding my teeth, I fought back all my 'womanly' instincts to slap him. I was a lady, a polite and respectable girl and I wouldn't lower myself by using fists to get my way. Violence was never the answer to anything.

"How about a kiss?" Rick grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look straight up at him. "No!"

I swung my heavy backpack of my shoulder and straight toward Rick's most vulnerable target.

Oh my god! What the h-" Rick bet forward grabbing his crotch in pain. His face turned red and he fell forward to his knees. "I'm really sorry Rick! You gave me no other choice." I shouted picking up my backpack off the ground in front of Rick and swiftly running down the hall away from Rick. As I ran I heard his distant moans of pain and cussing toward me.

I did feel awful about what I'd done but if I hadn't, I don't even want to think of what he might have done.

My head suddenly started to pound again, worse then last time and I knew I had to get medicine for it quick. Reaching into my purse, I found an Advil in a small medicine case. "Water fountain, need a water fountain." I mumbled as I looked around me for the metal addition to the plastered walls. Finally, I found one by the entrance to the science lab.

I leaned over the metal fountain and let the water flow down my throat. Then I took the pill and placed it in my mouth. Thankfully it went down with one gulp.

The bells rang around me. It was time for my detention. I couldn't wait for the day to end. I mean really, it was like I was spending the day in an alternate universe and everything I once knew so well was turned up side down in front of me. It was quite confusing. Normally on a day such as this, I would have woken up early, gotten changed and walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. Then at school I would have completed my tests on time and handed in to the teacher, anxiously awaiting my good grade. And it wasn't like I wasn't liked by the student body either. Okay, I wasn't the most popular girl in school but people liked me. On a normal day I wouldn't have had to deal with green jell-o being shoved down my back. That was definitely not something that would regularly be on my agenda.

And what about Rick, Rick never even acknowledged my presence until now. And today he noticed me in a big way. I don't know if I'm just going crazy but something seems odd, something's out of place here. What was going on?

My head throbbed and I clutched my forehead in pain. "What is with this headache?" I leaned my head against the adobe wall behind me and let out a sigh of frustration.

It was just another thing to add to my list of problems, a headache. Really was God out to get me or something because as that final bell rang through the halls, I felt my life was over.


	5. Chapter Four: Meet Maria

**Chapter 4**

**Meet Maria – (by Natasha)**

A/N: Okay so Maria wasn't sure about what to do so I sort of took over this one, but don't worry, she'll be up by her next chapter!

My name is Maria, I'm not that different from anyone else really, just a normal teenage girl.

And I'm sick of it.

"_WHAT THE **HELL** DID YOU DO?" _

This was my welcome home. My mother looked like she was about to faint, or die, or a mix of the two.

"It's just temporary, I swear, it'll come out the next time I bathe." I said trying to get my mothers prying hands away from my newly died hair.

"But its _gree_n!"

I rolled my eyes, my mother is really a very understanding person, but I had the feeling she wasn't going to be on this matter. My father popped his head out of the kitchen and looked at us.

"Wow!" he said looking at my hair. "Fungus head!" he picked up a few strands and let them fall loosely back to my shoulders. I closed my eyes.

"Why?" My mother asked. "It was so beautiful!"

"I just needed a change!" I complained.

"And you didn't think to ask us first?" my Father said crossing his arms, his playful tone now gone.

"I knew you would say no!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You're right," my father said. "But guess what we're going to say _now_."

I sighed knowing all too well, what was coming next.

"A week," my mother said. "No TV, no computer, no phone, no friends, nothing!"

I looked to my feet, thinking of ways of getting out of it. When nothing came to mind, I sighed and asked: "Can I at least comment everyone, so that they all know I won't be on the internet?"

My mother nodded and I hobbled into my room to use the computer.

I turned it on and waited. When it had finished loading I clicked the internet explorer button and it opened up to Google.

"_X-a-n-g-a_" I typed.

I signed on and typed into the user's search.

"_f-u-d-r-a-t-s-r-u-l-e_" I typed. And pressed search. As the page appeared an add popped upon my screen.

"_Are you tired of being seen as average?" _

"UGH, go away!" I said pressing the close out bar, but for some strange reason, the add did not disappear.

"_Want to be seen as an individual, and not get punished for it?"_

I sighed heavily and tried closing it out again.

"_A life filled with people who understand you and except you is waiting. CLICK HERE!"_

"FINE!" I yelled out of frustration and clicked it. Let's just say that this was not the _brigh_test idea on my part.

A blinding light detonated from my computer and I shielded my eyes with my sleeve. What was this magic?

A cold wind howled past my ears and wet blobs found there way onto my body, the light subsided and I opened my eyes.

I was standing in the middle of a semi-circle, which consisted of about 10 young girls dressed in blue. I seemed to be standing on a stage of some sort, with water all around me. It looked like an old Chinese water-works stage.

"Umm…" I stammered. The girls looked at me with intense focus. An old woman came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright dear." She said, sensing my nervousness and confutation. "Just show them how to heal a bruise."

"What?" I asked awkwardly.

"Ugoda? Asked one of the young girls, raising her hand.

"Yes dear?" The woman named Ugota replied.

"I know how to heal a bruise." The girl said. "If Akana is unsure."

The old woman looked at me as if asking if that was alright.

"Oh by all means!" I said. Not having a clue as to what I was doing. I sat down and watched the girl stand where I was only moments ago, she inhaled heavily and lifted her hands in front of her.

"So, you just do this." The girl said and moved her hands in a circular motion. The water around the stage swayed and moved and…Oh my God, she was controlling the water! My mind frayed as I fell back and darkness took me.

REVIEW MY LOVES!

Love and Peace!

-Airgirl555


	6. Chapter Five: Sickness

Sickness-(Written by Ashton)

Late into the night, four girls are sent to the hospital with strange diseases. Their doctors flip though book after book, trying to find out what could possibly be ailing their patients. One man in Chicago treating a patient named Natasha calls a friend he went to school with and tells him all of the girl's symptoms.

"You're kidding!" The doctor's friend said.

"No." He said. "Why?"

"I have a patient with the same thing, and for the life of me, I can't figure out what's wrong with her!"

The two doctors then call other doctors, nurses, and friends, who might be able to find a cure the girl's illnesses.

"It sounds like the pledge." Said one man

"Excuse me?" Asked the doctor treating the girl named Jess.

"You know, The Bubonic Pledge." The man said.

"That's impossible! No one's had The Pledge for years!"

"You're the one who's reading off the list of symptoms. I'm sorry, but that's all I can think that it would be!"

"The Pledge…" the man thought about the girl lying on the hospital bed. Having The Pledge would make a lot of since, her memory loss, her hives, and freaking out when someone turned on the electricity. Somehow, this girl had had gotten the death pledge.

Sickness- (Written by Ashton)


	7. Chapter Six: Kristen's Episode

_Uncle? Gannu? The only uncles I have are David and Jimmy, and they don't look like this… unless I haven't met him before. But he called me Taeia! He must be confusing me for someone else. _

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I'm not… from here." I looked around in confusion, emphasizing my point.

"But… you look just like her!" The man paused, peering at me closer. "Your hair is different though… more golden." Then he caught sight of my bloodstained clothes. "What happened to you! Are you injured?"

I looked down at my clothes that I had forgotten to change. "No I'm fine. This is someone else's. I work at a hospital."

Gannu considered this for a few moments. "Hmm… it must be." He sighed sadly, "I was afraid of this. Come on into the house, we'll have this cleared up in no time."

I allowed him to herd me gently toward the small farmhouse. "What is it? What's wrong?" We passed under the low wooden doorway, into the dark room. I couldn't see for a moment, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"You are having one of your episodes again. I knew that bending would break you down eventually. I keep telling your teacher he pushes you too hard! Now we have no choice but to call for the doctor."

"Wait, what? Episode? Bending? Nothing's wrong with me! You have me confused for someone else!" I turned frantically, attempting to make my way back out of the doorway, but his wide frame blocked my exit. His eyes glinted dangerously, and he called over his shoulder.

"Bajan! Fetch the doctor! Taeia is having another episode."

A scrawny, tiny boy who looked to be about twelve ran across the doorway, shouted "Yes sir!" then kept running off the farm land and into the tall trees surrounding the clearing.

"Hey you can't keep me here. I can call the cops!"

"Taeia, just relax and be patient! The doctor will be here shortly and everything will be fine again. You'll see! Don't make me get violent, please."

I stood silently and warily, watching him to possibly lower his guard. Finally, I relaxed my body, allowing my shoulders to slump in dejection. Gannu saw this and took a concerned step forward, hand extended to reassure me. This way my opening.

Quickly, I spun around his outstretched hand and through the open doorway before he could even react. Once I was in the open yard I ran in the direction I saw the boy heading: if there's a doctor, there must be a town nearby where I could get help. But before I had gone even three yards the earth beneath me rumbled, rippled, and I sank up to my thighs in sand. I let out a nervous yelp.

"Taeia, I told you I didn't want to fight you. Just be calm, don't strain yourself."

"What did you do to me!" I nearly screamed at him, struggling to get free of the sand as I sank a bit lower, this time up to my waist. "Let me go! What are you doing?"

Gannu took a step closer, widening his feet into a martial arts stance as he raised his muscular arms. The sand around my waist rose up and covered my hands, despite the fact that I attempted to keep them free. I felt myself rising off the ground and the sand hardened, keeping my hands pinned to my sides until I was encased in rock protruding from the ground. I stared in shock.

"What… the… HECK?"

"Gannu! Gannu, sir!" Just then the boy who had ran off earlier arrived. "The doctor's not there! He's away on business for a long time!"

"What? No…" Gannu lowered his arms, thinking hard about something. He peered at me from the corner of his eyes. "If I let you go, will you promise not to run away or fight?"

At that moment I was too numbed by shock and weakened to do anything, so I nodded my head limply. Gannu made several strange gestures with his hands and feet, and the rock holding me in place again turned to sand and I collapsed feebly on the dirt.

Both Gannu and the boy stood in awkward silence for a bit, then Gannu extended a hand and helped me up, walking toward the house again.

"Sorry… but you forced my hand. What do you say to some tea and a dinner? We'll sort everything out afterwards."

"Sure…" I was still dizzy and confused. No one, except people in comics and movies, could control the rocks and earth the way Gannu had just done. It wasn't natural. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the faint buzzing and blurriness. Gannu helped me into a wide stone chair with soft green cushions while he went about setting water on to boil and the boy, Bajan was his name, started making something to eat that smelled delicious.

Once the food and tea was set in front of me I ate ravenously, strangely starved after my crazy experience. I pushed the chipped earthen cup away, and leaned back against the chair. Gannu, who had been sitting across from me during the meal, leaned forward.

"Taeia?"

I shook my head. "Kristen."

He sighed. "I suppose… the only choice left for us is to travel into Fire Nation territory to find a doctor."

I groaned in frustration. "When will you listen to me and believe that I'm not this Taeia person? I'm Kristen! I'm 18, live in Texas, work at a hospital, attend school, and I don't have _episodes_!" I glared at him angrily for a few moments, through the silence after my rant. "Listen… if I go to this doctor, and he says there's nothing wrong with me… will you leave me alone?"

Gannu looked down at his folded, weather hands, then up at me. "Very well. But only if he says there is nothing wrong." I nodded in satisfaction.

"So… what is this Fire Nation place? How far away is it?"

The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't re-… you don't know? The Fire Nation has been at war with the rest of the world for almost one hundred years!"

It was my turn to look surprised. "Wow… but, why? Why doesn't someone stop them?"

Gannu shook his head. "Who knows why… you know how Fire Nation are. Stubborn, power-seeking, evil… Only the Avatar can stop them, and he has been missing for just as long." He leaned forward, conspiratorially. "Rumor has it that the Avatar has returned, and is mastering the elements! Soon, none will stand in his way and the Fire Lord will be defeated." Leaning back, satisfied with himself, Gannu folded his arms across his chest.

"Uh huh… What does the Avatar do that makes him so powerful?"

Another shocked look from my so-called uncle. "Why, he can control all the elements! That's what makes him so powerful. Instead of simply controlling the element of his nation, he has power over all!"

"Elements! What?" I was really confused. "Okay, start over. What is this element thing… is that what you did to me a little while ago? And how can this Avatar be over one hundred years old and still kick butt? Wouldn't he be really old?"

Gannu sighed in exasperation. "Each nation: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Water Tribe, all control their specific element. I am an Earthbender… you- Taeia is as well. And the Avatar is reincarnated in a cycle from each of the different nations whenever he dies. Supposedly, the new Avatar is the last Airbender… the rest of his kind were killed by the Fire Nation."

"Interesting… but," I laughed faintly, "this is going to take a lot of getting used to. People- where I come from- can't do _any _of this 'bending' stuff." I suddenly yawned. "Oh…"

Across the table, Gannu rose to his feet grinning. "Come on, I'll show you your room. Tomorrow we will leave for the Fire Nation."

………………..

Nearly two and a half days of traveling later, and we had reached a popular Fire Nation port. To reach it, Gannu and I had traveled by 'Ostrich-horse' for part of the way, then we caught passage on a neutral trading ship passing between the watery divide between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation territories.

"Now put this cloak on." Gannu handed me a long black cloak. I slid it on, covering my temporary Earth Kingdom attire and my blonde hair. "We can't be known as outsiders, otherwise…. Well, let's just not be noticed."

A nervous shiver ran through my body, and I pulled the folds of the light cloth closer around me. In the back of my –sometimes immature- mind, I noted that I liked the way the fabric of the cloak fell against me. ((Sigh)) So strange…

Shortly after this, the ship docked and Gannu led the way off the large wooden boat. I'd grown used to the entirely Asian culture, but was still unused to the idea of "bending". Yet when I stepped foot into the Fire Nation port, I couldn't help staring about me in awe at the change in styles. The Earth Kingdom was like its name- Earthy and humble. But the Fire Nation was ornate, gilded, and red. Everything was red, and gold.

I followed the black cloak of Gannu's through the bustle of sailors, buyers, and sellers. Despite the fact that I didn't think he'd ever been there, Gannu waded through the sea of people and finally entered a large building. I followed him inside, and instantly realized it was a doctor's office of sorts. If a very primitive one.

"Excuse me." Gannu addressed an elderly woman sitting on a mat in the corner, grinding herbs of some kind. The lady looked up. "Where can we find the doctor?"

"Aah you missed him by about a day. He went further inland to check on a patient. You know… if you leave now you can catch him. It's only another day's journey."

Gannu sighed in frustration. "Very well."

"Here, I'll draw you a map."

The old lady grabbed a sheet of parchment and a charcoal stick, and began drawing as Gannu leaned over and watched. I took this opportunity to look around the room at the medical supplies. I recognized a few of the utensils, but none of the actual medicines.

"There you are, all finished. Ahh I see the young miss has an interest in medicine?"

"Huh? Oh… um, yeah I work in a hospital." The elder's interest was peaked and she looked about to say something when Gannu moved forward.

"Thank you ma'am for the map, but we'd best be on our way."

The two of us left the port, following the lady's directions for the rest of the day. I thought working at the Gap, and my camping background was hard on the feet, but walking all day long non-stop was definitely harder. I kept my mouth shut, and didn't complain though, so I was proud of myself. After setting up camp and sleeping that night, we set off again the next morning, following a long stone road. By mid morning, we could see smoke from the cooking fires of a small village in the distance. Finally, we'd reached the Fire Nation village where I could find the doctor who would solve most of my problems. Or, so I thought.


	8. Chapter Seven: Natasha's Mistake

**Chapter 7**

**Natasha's Mistake**

Before I got the virus I was sitting at my desk in the living room, right? And I was in my nice and comfy plastic chair right?

Ahem, sarcasm!

But, before I had even opened my eyes I knew I wasn't in the same place anymore.

I felt the soft satin of the chair under my body and I could smell the sent of bad perfume and alcohol, I heard people small talking softly, and in the background… was that a lute? I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw I was in a large room with people dressed in red. It was like a national holiday, you know? Like all of them had gotten together and thought about what to wear for Christmas or something.

The room had a European feel, with a very Asian look. There was a cloud of smoke hovering the ceiling, from incants and pipes. It curled and swayed in the soft breeze that coursed through the room from the open windows.

"What in the world?..." I questioned myself. I pulled myself up from my slouched posture in the large chair and walked around the room. Curios to what had possibly happened to me. As I did so, I felt an odd Day Sa Vo like feeling, like I had been here before. However, I shrugged it off. I'd had these feelings before, quite often actually. My Nana said it was because I was an old soul, that I had had experience, where others did not. I had always laughed and then asked her why, if it was that I was an old soul, I made so many mistakes.

"There you are!" A voice from behind me called and I felt a hand on my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was being pulled from the room and down a long hallway.

"A customer has requested you. He said he spent some time with you before he went off to war. He said he enjoyed your company very much." The voice said in an excited mumbling tone. I realized that it was a woman's voice. I tried to turn my head and look at her but, her grip on my shoulder was strong and it forced me to walk backwards.

"What?" I asked.

The woman laughed, but it didn't sound like she was truly amused.

I fond myself being pushed into a large room with comfy carpet on the floor and pillows littering it. A window was set on the far side of the room the light coming from it had a feel of spring, its rays bounced off of the walls and though out the room. This light frightened me, for no place in the entire Chicago area had such. I was defiantly_ not _in Kansans _any_more. I noticed a man standing near the window, he bowed to the woman and I, his hands tightly curled together. He was dressed in the strangest clothes, I mean seriously, was that _armor?_

The woman beside me smiled and returned the man's bow. I crossed my arms.

"Good evening." The man gave me a sly smile, was he _hit_ting on me? I raised an eyebrow and I felt the woman beside me elbow me. What was her problem? Where am I? What is this place? Why is this guy _hitt_ing on me?

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. How long will you be staying?" the woman asked the man and began to walk to the door.

"I think an hour will be good." The man said.

I felt really lost. An hour for _wha_t? "Wait, what?" I asked looking to the woman. But unfortunately, she had already left. The door was closed, my confutation only grew.

I looked back to the man and sighed. He smiled and began to mess with a strand of string tied to the side of his chest plate. It took me a minuet to realize that he was undressing. I tried to tell him to stop, but it seemed as if I had no voice, as if something was lodged in my throat stopping me from breathing, swallowing, and speaking. He left himself in a grey turtleneck and a pair of jenny like pants. He walked over and placed his lips on my neck, and I found my voice.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?" I asked.

The man pulled back with a curious look on his face. "I'm sorry? He asked.

"You can't just come up to a girl and kiss her like that, who do you think you_ are_?" I sighed and continued, "Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? Who _ARE_ YOU!" I said this while flailing my arms around.

The man raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his neck. "Umm…"

"_Seriously_..." I mumbled in frustration under my breath turning away from the man and crossed my arms.

"Well," said the man. "My name is Zuth. I'm a Fire Nation Lt.. We met a while ago, don't you remember?" a hopeful look crossed his face, I only stared at him blankly. "My grandfather wanted me to "become a man" before I was sent out. And as to where you are, this is a Harem." The man laughed. "Did you hit your head or something?" he held out a hand and cupped my forehead, I tried to pull away, but he had already gotten a good feel of my temperature. He then frowned. "You do have a bit of a fever, bu-"

"What's a Harem?" I asked quickly.

"Okay…" said Zuth, worry filling his face. "We should go talk to Mz. Nuza. You're definitely not well if you can't remember what a whore house is."

"_WH_AT!" I screamed.

A knock came at the door and I heard the voice of the woman who had brought me here. "Is everything alright in there?"

Zuth opened the door and stood before the woman. "Mz. Nuza! I think there is something wrong with Phocks, she can't remember anything, she doesn't even know what a Harem is, she's got a fever, but it's not that bad-"

"Oh no!" cried Mz. Nuza. "Oh sweetie," she came up to me and gave me a bear-hug, "Mr. Zuth, would you like the company of one of our other ladies?"

"No." Zuth said plainly and began to dress back into his armor. A twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh what a shame." Said Mz. Nuza. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take care of Ms. Phocks here."

"Oh yes." Said Zuth and Mz. Nuza led me from the room.

'_Phocks?_' I thought to myself, '_what a weird name_.' We walked down the hallway, I was still stuck into here rib crushing hug, my face stuck in between her breast and armpit.

Mz. Nuza led me to another room; this one had no window, no pillows, and no soft floor. It was dark and a there was a dripping pipe. When we got there, Mz. Nuza threw me to the floor; I stumbled and fell, catching myself with my hands. "_What in the world_?" I thought to myself

"How _DARE_ you!" she yelled at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You just cost me a_ SACK_ of gold." She continued. "That's it Phocks, I've had it! I am selling you back to the slave market! I can't d_eal_ with your smart-mouth anymore."

She turned on her heal and closed the door behind her with a heavy bang, I heard a latch and I knew only too well that she had locked the door behind her.

I rubbed my forehead, what was going on? What did these people expect of me? What was she talking about "slave market"?

"I'D REALLY LIKE FOR SOMEONE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS NOW!" I screamed and kicked the locked door. Causing a horrible pain to erupted to my big toe and travel down my entire foot. "_Great_." I whispered. I sighed and slid down the wall. I heard a small squeak and looked over to my side, two piercing red eyes looked up to me, and I realized that there was a rat living here.

Now, normally, I'm an animal lover, but, really, it was a rat. And so, as afraid to admit it as I am. I did, what my friend Ash refers to as, "The Scream Only Dogs Can Hear".

"AAAAAGGHHHEEEEIIIIIIIAAAAAA!"

I thought that someone would come if anything to at least tell me to shut up. But, like most everything in my life I had to face this too, alone.

I sat in the room for hours with no company. Well, unless you count the rat as companionship.

Thoughts of home filled my mind. I remembered the cottage in San Simon next to Hurst Castle. Where I would cross the river, sneak under the fence, and watch the Zebras and cows grazing together. I remembered Amber and me flying stunt kites on the oceanfront. I remembered my father on Christmas and Chanukah lying on a hospital mat in the living room as I opened my scooter and Boris and Natasha dolls, joking around and telling me that I was named after the cartoon. I remembered my mother crying, telling me that my father had died. I remembered Heather, taking the glory of my work. I remembered the first time I picked up my Cello and let the music fill though me. I remembered being handed the MYA Prodigy award. I remembered a lot and before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I woke the door to my _"cell"_ was open and blinding light penetrated the room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the room. Three large, muscular, and barefooted men stood around me

"AGH!" I cried out in surprise.

"Skittish. This one." said one of the men.

I stood up and they started to examine me like a show dog.

"She has a fine body." One guy said. "We could sell her to another harlot, and get some good money for her."

"She's got heavy hips, and breast, we could sell her as a nurse maid." Said another man.

I rolled my eyes and heaved a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"We'd get better money for her if we just sold her as a general slave. She has strong muscles…"The last man said. "… or maybe that's just fat." He pinched my arm and I pulled away from his grip.

"Yes!" said the second man nodding.

The first guy held up a hand. "I say that we sell her to the market instead of the privet trades that we usually do."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The men looked down to me, surprised. "Yes?" asked the first one.

"I think you should let me _free_." I said, I knew I was more then likely to get my head cut off or be beaten, but hey! It was worth a try.

The three men laughed. "Put that in the sails pitch!" said the first one. "She's got a sense of humor."

I rolled my eyes. _'Okay, I tried it the easy way_.' I thought to myself and bolted to the door. But before I could reach it felt something heavy, like a rock, collide with my head, and I was surrounded in darkness.

I was afraid I had gone blind I could not see anything. I tried to touch my eyes, but my hands were tied behind my back. There sound of chattering was all around me. I heard a fast talkative voice very near to me yelling out numbers and names.

Suddenly, I felt myself pulled up by a strong arm. "Come 'n girly." I refused to use my legs, from fear and stubbornness. Whatever was going to happen to me, it was not going to be done willingly. I felt myself pulled up by my color and thrown to a hard floor.

"Fix her mask." Someone near me ordered. I felt something on my face move and I could see out of two small holes.

"And her hair." I felt hands run threw my hair as it was pulled into a tight bun. "Good enough, let's get 'er out to the bidding post."

I felt myself dragged across the wood floor like a heavy potato sack, with each step my captor took the farther I was heaved. Finally, the man sighed and pulled my up, slinging me across the shoulder. I tried kicking him so that he would let go, but it seemed that he was made of stone, it seemed the pain was only inflicted on me as I tossed my wait around, for he didn't seem hurt in any way.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, but the mask covered my mouth and muffled my words.

The man dropped me and I fell to the hard flooring, I felt my knee crack and I felt blood leaking out of it. I squealed in pain and bit my lip underneath the mask. I looked out of the eyeholes and looked around me. I seemed to be on a stage of some sort. I heard the rattling of chains and looked over the man who had carried me over lased a mettle cuff to my foot. I looked around to see that the chain ended over to a large post. The post had a sign with large Asian calligraphy upon it.

The man left and I was there to sit by myself. I looked around me to see other posts, but no other prisoners. I sighed. What had happened to me? Why was I here? Was this one of those "Messages from God" that my cousins where always telling me I was always going to get because I wasn't Christen? Why couldn't people just leave me alone? I felt my throat swell and tears sprang into my eyes. I just wanted to go home. I sighed. I'd always wanted to go home. Ever since I had to leave Cayucos, I had had this felling of emptiness I couldn't get rid of. And traveling all over the world with my mom wasn't helpful in filling that void. Now look, I'm stuck in this Chinese Amish village of some sort. I mean really I hadn't seen anyone take out a cellphone since I got here. No ipods, no PSP's no laptops, nothing. I didn't know that the Chinese considered those things to be blasphemous, but hey, I guess you can be Asian and Amish if you wanted to be!

The hours slowly passed me by, and I cried all the while. Sure, I knew it was selfish to feel sorry for myself, but really what would you do in my position? Finally, the man who had chained me up came back and undid the chuckles. He slung me over his shoulder like before and I struggled in the same manner. I shook with every step he took, making me fell even lighter headed then before, seeing as I hadn't eaten anything in the past three days. The man stopped and dropped me to the ground.

"her' ya are." He grumbled. I looked up and saw he was talking to a man in armor like the one Zuth had worn, but his hair was shorter and graying. His sideburns were long and nicely waxed. His face was stern and impatient. I gasped in fear.

I had just been sold.

AN: I'm sorry its such a crappie chappie (haha crappy chappy. I swear, Zuko ADHD moments rule my raven headed life!) but I was In a little bit of a rush seeing as Steellily has no patients ( that is how you spell it right?) and I was confused on the hole Harem thing so yeah.

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	9. Chapter Eight: The Necklace

**The Necklace –(Jess)**

â€œThank you for finally joining us Miss Jessica. Now take your seat next to Zach.â€ I swallowed hard and reluctantly found my place in the wooden chair. â€œYou will all be here until I tell you it is time to leave.â€ Mrs. Kingston sat down in her large rolling chair and placed a large text book in face of her.

I felt the students around me glaring my way and all I could think to do at A time like this was to scream. But I didnâ€™t of course; I only slouched in my chair, hoping by some strange chance I might become invisible. Invisible was only a thing of fantasy right? So that was impossible and I had no other way of escape. So I guess my only choice now was to except my fate of death by detention.

The door to the room slowly opened and a very annoying Rick stepped into the room. â€œFinally Mr. Elkin you grace us with your presence. Take a seat.â€ Mrs. Kingston glared at him as he hobbled to his desk. He looked over at me and scowled. â€œYou Biâ€¦â€ I swallowed hard and looked away. _Stop the bad karma, stop the bad karma, _I told myself as I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

I felt myself drift away from consciousness and slowly float into my dream world. There had never been a time in my life that I hadnâ€™t had a dream, never, not even once. Sometimes I considered this a curse but some nights Iâ€™d have sweetest dreams and wake up wishing it were reality. Only to have my words shoved back in my face.

Once, when I was a little girl, I had a dream that I was in a hospital. It was very dark and gray, everyone looked unhappy. I drifted down the cold hallway into a small hospital room. My mother stood by a bed crying, my uncles at her side. â€œDonâ€™t leave please. I love you.â€ I moved to her side, wanted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but to no avail. My hand pasted right through her.

â€œPlease donâ€™t cry dear, it will all be alright.â€ I turned around to see my grandmother, looking quite a bit younger walking into the room and stepped toward the bed. I hadnâ€™t really gotten a good look at who was on the bed but I saw him now, the sickly figure, lying motionless on the bed. He looked so much like my mother, strong minded and respectable. His face was as pale as the snow that fell outside and his skin was just as cold.

I stood there, suddenly feeling a strange twinge of grief in the pit of my stomach. â€œWho is he?â€

I felt someone behind me and then as if a were a ghost, the person passed right through me. â€œIâ€™m sorry; there is nothing else we can do. All we can do now isâ€¦ Wait.â€ The doctor who had walked into the room placed a hand on my grandmotherâ€™s shoulder. He didnâ€™t need to say anything for her to know the pain he felt for her and her family. â€œThank you doctor. We will be alright.â€ The man nodded. He watched my mother and then turned to my uncles. â€œIâ€™m so sorry.â€ He said placing a hand on my uncleâ€™s shoulder. He turned to the man lying on the bed and then he left, leaving my family in a cold despair.

I woke up the next morning feeling as if the dream had been part of reality. I told my mother about the dream, explaining to her every little bit I could remember including the emotions I had felt myself.

My mother looked at me, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes beginning to water. â€œMother what is it? Have I said something to upset you?â€ I asked, in worry. My mother smiled and tried to wipe away the few tears that had strays away from her eyes. â€œItâ€™s nothing sweetie. That dreamâ€¦ you said you saw a man on the bed, what did he look like?â€™ she asked in-between her choking breathes.

â€œHe was an elderly man, very Italian looking and he lookedâ€¦ he looked just like you and Uncle Frank.â€ My mother came forward and embraced me. â€œOh Jessica, you are such a wonderful daughter.â€ I raised an eyebrow toward her. â€œMom, who was that man?â€ I asked in confusion. â€œNo one, donâ€™t let it bother you.â€ She walked off into the kitchen leaving me with questions.

Later on that day, I rummaged through old photo albums. They were all basically the same. One was of my mother and I. Then I found one of my father and mother when they were first dating. But suddenly, a picture caught my eye. It was the old man from my dream. Curious, I turned the picture over to see if there was any indication of who the man was and when the picture was taken.

Written on the back were the date and his name. It was my grandfather! I recognized the name right away. It took me a few years to finally connect the dots but that dream Iâ€™d had had been of my grandfather on his death bed. And I knew my grandfather died before I was born so that explained my grandmotherâ€™s young appearance.

That day marked a major change in my life.

Now, as I drifted into my subconscious I warded off any forewarning dreams. I couldnâ€™t take another dream that left me in cold sweats.

To my relief it was only a random dream, you know the kind where all the things you have experienced during the day are thrown together in a sort of tornado manner. Then, suddenly everything sort of stopped. A strong wind was blown into my face and I had to throw my arms over my face to block out all the strange debris that was being thrown at me.   
My hair flew behind me as the wind circled around my ankles and wrapped up my spin. Then it settled, making everything around me deathly quiet. Cautiously, I placed my arms at my sides and opened my eyes to see what exactly had happened.

It seems as if I was lost in a land of blindness because everything around me was dark. I could only see the faint outline of my hands in front of me, groping the darkness for something to feel, something to grasp. But nothing came; I just kept stumbling against my own feet.

It was an eternity to me, just walking on and on endlessly through the dark. Nothing lay behind me; nothing lay to my right, nothing to my left. And for a long time it seems that nothing would ever result in front of me. But just as suddenly as the wind, a light appeared. It was faint, very dim but still it was a light, the end of the darkness.

I extended my arms forward, flapping them every which way as I tried to feel the warmth that I most surely guessed radiated off the white light. I ran forward toward it and it grew slightly as I neared it. â€œStay away.â€ I heard a voice call out to me. But I couldnâ€™t obey it. I wanted to feel the light; it too called to me, only louder then this other mysterious voice.

I was now close enough to feel the hot intensity of the light. It was now too difficult to see because of the blindly light. One arm rose up to cover my eyes while the other reached forward longingly toward the light. â€œStay away!â€ it was a scream this time and I jerked back my hand to block out the sound from my ears. Just as I did, the light let out a strange kind of roar and grew, flying toward me. It engulfed me with its unearthly power and I fell to my knees. The sound was so loud. Even with my hands as blockades over my ears I could still ear the bombing roar through my head. I let out a scream. â€œStop!â€

My eye lids flew open and I found myself back in detention.

â€œGod you were screaming like a banshee.â€ I turned around and saw Zach gnawing on a piece of bubble gum. â€œSorry about thatâ€¦ uh bad dream.â€ I cleared my throat and turned back to the front of the class room. Mrs. Kingston wasnâ€™t there. â€œDid she leave?â€ I asked, turning back to Zach.

He shrugged and extended his hand. Then for my viewing pleasure, he hawked an enormous piece of bubble gum out of his mouth and into his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva hanging out from his lips. I turned away in disgust. â€œThat was, pleasant.â€ I said sarcastically.

â€œShe left. She had to take a piss.â€ He said as he leaned back in his chair. â€œOh, thanks for the information.â€ I said, turning around. _Gross_, I thought, trying to forget about the huge hunk of bubble gum that now resided under his desk, dripping liquid onto the floor. A shiver ran up my back. He was so disgusting.

I looked up at the round clock above the chalk board. â€œIts 4:30, canâ€™t we leave by now?â€ I asked turning back to Zach, reluctantly. He took out another piece of gum and stuck it into his mouth. â€œHow should I know? Does it look like I care about the time?â€ I swallowed hard. â€œI guess not.â€

Mrs. Kingston finally returned and ushered us out of the classroom. Our torture session had ended at last. I walked out of school, trying to avoid any conversation with Rick. My mother wasnâ€™t there yet since she still thought at was at my play rehearsal. I had a good thirty minutes to start some Algebra homework.

So, I sat down on the clement wall by school and pulled out my Algebra text book and a sheet of loose leaf. â€œAlright, letâ€™s see. First question: Solve the system by graphing. Y Â½ (x-1) to the second power. Damn.â€ I closed the text book in frustration and put it back in my backpack.

I looked down at my fossil watch and saw that it was now 5:15. My mother should have been here by now. Annoyance consumed my frustration as I pulled out my purse and reached inside for my cell phone. I dialed in my home phone number and listened as it rang several times before my fathers voice came through. â€œHello?â€ he said. â€œHey dad, Iâ€™m done withâ€¦ rehearsal and I need someone to pick me up. Whereâ€™s mom?â€ I asked, holding the phone closely to my ear. â€œOh, I swore she said sheâ€™d call you. Well, she was on her way to your school when the car broke down. Sheâ€™s at the car dealership right now trying to solve the problem.â€ â€œThen how am I getting home?â€ I asked. I knew that my dad could come to get me when he probably was waiting for a call from my mother to come and pick _her_ up. I was in deep trouble here.

â€œIsnâ€™t Livy at rehearsal, maybe her mother can pick you up?â€ I shook my head. â€œNo dad, she didnâ€™t go to rehearsal today, remember, she had piano lessons.â€ I heard my father sigh on the other end of the phone. â€œWell Iâ€™ll see what I can do, Jess, you try and see if you can get a friend to take you home in the mean time. Okay?â€ Thanks dad, thanks so much. I knew that none of my friends were at rehearsal and I didnâ€™t feel like taking a ride from a stranger.

â€œSure Dad, bye.â€ I closed my flip phone and sighed. â€œJust my luck.â€ I mumbled taking up my backpack once again and heading toward the road. I guess Iâ€™d have to walk. It wasnâ€™t that far, really, maybe 20 miles at most. Okay, that seems like a lot but Iâ€™d eventually get home.

So I started walking. It was a hot day and the thick material of my uniform didnâ€™t help either. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and turned my head to the blazing sun.

Finally after the agonizing walk, I was at home. I fumbled for my keys that were hidden at the bottom at my purse. â€œIâ€™m home.â€ I shouted once I had unlocked the door and stepped inside.

I got no reply and I began to worry. What if something was wrong? What if someone had gotten hurt? I didnâ€™t think I could take anymore pain from death, not yet.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator door. _Went to the car dealership to pick up your mother. Weâ€™ll be home a little after 7:00. Love, Dad. _

I sighed as I took the note and threw it in the trash. I opened the refrigerator and found nothing to appease my appetite so I decided to just check my e-mail.

My bedroom was a mess, clothes were on the bed and my school books were on the floor. I told my mother Iâ€™d clean but I kept procrastinating. I sat down in my computer chair and looked up at the glowing screen in front of me. No one was online so I thought Iâ€™d just update my web page or something. But right as I clicked the internet explorer a strange pop up covered the screen completely.

â€œDamn fire wall.â€ I muttered. My computerâ€™s security system was as good as a bunny would be in the military.

I tried to exit out of the program but it only made an infuriating buzzing noise each time I made an attempt. â€œWhat the heck?â€ I looked at the words that suddenly faded into the white screen. _Your life is a tragedy, thereâ€™s no point in going on. _I blinked once, twice, trying to figure out what was going on. But before I could re-read the text on the pop-up, it faded away and was replaced by a new set of words. _Your social life is a train wreck. You struggle with a stable love life. And letâ€™s face it, you have no future. _My jaw practically fell off my face. What kind of pop-up was this?

This time I was able to read the words again. It was like the computer was reading my emotions. Everything it said was right. _But donâ€™t you fret, your problems can easily be solved just be clicking this button._

Suddenly a small blank circle appeared on the page as the words faded away. _Begin a new life, travel to places you would never even dream about, meet amazing people. Your ideal life is only a click away._

I could only stare blankly at the screen. Curiosity consumed my heart, curling up in small tendrils toward my finger tips. My hand gentle grasped the silver mouse.

There was a click as I pressed down on the mouse. _Right choice._ The words flashed and then suddenly a bright white light flooded from the computer screen. It was so strong my eyes strained from simply glancing at the computer. I threw my arms over my eyes to block the light. I screamed as the light empowered the whole room and I was trapped in the hot intensity of its glow.

After a while, I no longer felt the heat from the light, so I felt I could cautiously open my eyes. First I opened my right eye, only to be greeted by a strangerâ€™s face.

I screamed so loud, I swore that my neighborâ€™s would have heard me. I backed up, only to realize I no longer sat in my computer chair. I opened my left eye to get full view of my surroundings.

There was a cherry blossom tree behind me, in full bloom and a rainfall of pedals came floating down from the branches to meet the top of my head. I reached up my hand and caught a handful of pedals. They were a soft shade of pink and felt like velvet against my finger tips. I looked to my left and saw strange houses, like something Iâ€™d seen from â€œMemoirs of a geishaâ€. And suddenly panic hit me.

This wasnâ€™t where Iâ€™d been five seconds ago.

I stumbled backward, falling against the tree and hitting my rear end on a small rock that lay before the vegetation. I turned and picked up the stone but when I caught it in my hand I was amazed. It was a beautiful Jade pendant, dangling off of a silk ribbon. I wondered who it had belonged too but for some reason it felt like it should be mine, like I was destined to find it. So, I took it up and tied it around my neck.

Finally I looked up at the face that had first greeted me. â€œWhere am I?â€ I asked in a shaky voice.

The stranger was a man, in his forties, wearing strange clothing that Iâ€™d never seen before, very Chinese. He had an awkward hat on the top of his head and a very long goatee at the end of his chin. â€œWhy hello young traveler! Welcome to our humble village.â€ The man said kindly, extending a hand to help me stand. He had a very strong Chinese accent.

I stood up and started to brush my skirt. It felt a little strange since I was dressed in a school uniform and this man looked like he belonged in â€œcrutching Tiger, Hidden Dragonâ€.

I reached up and felt the pendant once again that dangling right below my Adamâ€™s apple. There was something inscribed onto it but I wasnâ€™t sure what.

â€œYou look quite pale, please come into my home. My wife has just prepared dinner. Maybe she will be able to get you some clothes.â€ He looked at my outfit in disgust and then before I could turn down his offer he gestured for me to follow him into one of the straw roofed houses.

There was a woman inside; she was standing by a wooden table, placing bowls of food down. Two children ran around her legs, one was a boy of about eight years and the other was a girl of maybe four or five. â€œWelcome home Touya.â€ The woman said, greeting her husband with open arms. â€œAya, my dear, the meal looks amazing.â€ The stranger said as he approached the table, only to be interrupted by his two children.

â€œDaddy, who is that girl? And why is she wearing those funny clothes?â€ The boy asked, pointing toward me urgently. I felt shy suddenly and backed away. â€œWell Iâ€™m not sure, I didnâ€™t get her name. What is your name child?â€ I swallowed. My real name seemed so weird here. I mean Aya and Touya. Iâ€™d never heard those names before in my life! Maybe I had once while I was browsing some manga at the local book store. I searched the far corners of my brain for some kind of name that would fit this strange place.

I reached up and felt the pendent. It was made of a precious green stone, Jade.

â€œUhâ€¦ Jade! My name is Jade.â€ I said a bit too quickly. The family looked at me, taking me in. â€œWell Jade, welcome to our home, please sit down and tell us about yourself.â€ I hadnâ€™t realized until this point in time that they were all wearing clothes that were different shades of green. The children wore light colors like honey dew and pale greens. Aya, the manâ€™s wife, wore more of a Dark olive green while her husband wore a deep shade of sea green.

I sat down at the table and looked around. The house was small with a blazing light coming from the fire place. There were two doors, obviously leading to the bedroom and the kitchen which was simply a corner consisting of cooking tools that looked like they belonged to some kind of indigenous tribe.

â€œSo I assume you are of the Earth Nation by the color of your skin and hair.â€ the woman asked, setting a plate full of rice and some kind of beef in front of me. â€œEarth Nation?â€ I asked, puzzled. The family looked at me as if I were crazy. â€œYes, Earth Nation. Are you from Omashu?â€ the Man, Touya asked. I wasnâ€™t sure what they were talking about so I shook my head.

â€œThen youâ€™re a nomad. Right?â€ I was as confused as a fish out of water so I just nodded. â€œSure, Iâ€™m a nomad; you know traveling here and there.â€ I said as a blush rose up my cheeks. I wasnâ€™t one to lie often. â€œWell, youâ€™re welcome to stay here with us until you plan on leaving. We can pull out a cot for you dear andâ€¦â€ the woman paused as she looked me up and down. â€œMaybe some of my clothes will fit you.â€ The woman said as she began to eat her meal.

My stomach groaned. I hadnâ€™t eaten much at lunch and I hadnâ€™t had dinner at home. I needed food but I had no idea what had been placed in front of me. â€œUm â€¦Aya What kind of meat is this, cow?â€ I asked. The woman looked at me, kind of funny. â€œCow? What is cow? Is that some kind of strange bird?â€ I almost laughed if it wasnâ€™t for the looks I was getting from the children and Touya. â€œNo, uh never mind.â€ I said, sinking down into my chair.

â€œThe meat is pig.â€ The boy said as he took the raw beef in his hands and tore it apart with his teeth. I sighed in relief, familiar food was good. I took the utensil that had been placed next to the plate and began to cut the meat. I took a morsel in my mouth and swallowed. â€œThis is delicious.â€ I complementing as I took another piece.

â€œIâ€™m glad you like it. My wife is the best darn cook around this village.â€ Aya blushed and looked away. â€œNow Jade, how old are you?â€ Touya asked, shoving some of the strange vegetables into his mouth. â€œIâ€™m fourteen.â€ I said simply.

â€œFourteen eh? And traveling without a parent?â€ This one would be hard to answer. â€œIâ€™mâ€¦ an orphan. My parents were killed when I was littleâ€¦ so Iâ€¦ uhâ€¦ travel the world in search for my... Meaning in life.â€ I said stumbling on each word. â€œWere they killed by the Fire Nation?â€ The woman asked, sympathetically. She placed her hand on top of mine, her eyes brimming with sadness. â€œFire Nation?â€ The children looked a little scared. Just the words frightened them. These fire nation guys must be a pretty hard core gang or something.

â€œAre you living in darkness child? The Fire nation, the worst killers of them all, the ruthless murders.â€ The man said, abruptly standing from the table. â€œIâ€™m sorry, I must have forgotten.â€ I said helplessly. â€œForgotten? Child the Earth and water nations have been at war with the fire nation empire for 100 years! Itâ€™s not something to be easily forgotten.â€ 100 years! Did he just say 100 years of war?

I looked at them, puzzled. â€œYou really donâ€™t know?â€ Aya asked, in awe. â€œNo, I really donâ€™t know whatâ€™s going on.â€ I said, in all truthfulness. â€œLet us explain.â€ The man cleared his throat.

â€œMany years ago, the fire nation came into power and began to invade the surrounding earth villages. It was the beginning of the war. The avatar suddenly disappeared; he was a young boy, only twelve years old. Anyway theâ€¦â€ â€œHold on, Avatar, what is that?â€ I asked. The little girl giggled. â€œThis girl is funny. How can you not know who the Avatar is?â€ she asked, kind of admiring me. â€œIâ€™m not sure.â€ I said shrugging. â€œWell then let me start over again. There are four nations air, water, earth, and fire. Each nation as a number of people who have been gifted with great power. These people are called benders. Benders can control the element of their origin. The Avatar is the one who is gifted with the most power. He or she is our savor so to speak. The Avatar brings peace between all four of the nations and he can control all four of the elements.â€ Ok, I was pretty much getting this. But it was like something from a science fiction movie!

â€œWhen the fire nation began to war, the avatar disappearedâ€¦ butâ€¦ now, 100 years later he has returned.â€ The man said happily waving his arms in the air. â€œYou mean a 112 year old man is walking around out their trying to fight a nation of murders?â€ I asked. â€œNo, for some reason he has kept his young age. He has companions as well. What are their names Aya? They were here only a little while ago.â€ The woman nodded. â€œYes, yes. There was a water bender girl namedâ€¦ Katara. Andâ€¦ a boy with a ponytail and a boomerang namedâ€¦ Sokka I believe.â€ I scratched my head, trying to take in all this information as clearly as I could. â€œAnd the avatar, what is his name?â€ I asked.

â€œHis nameâ€™s Aang and heâ€™s so cool!â€ The boy said standing up from the table. â€œSit down Kun.â€ The boy frowned and took his place back at the table.

â€œItâ€™s hard to believe that you do not know all this. Did something happen to make you loose your memory?â€ I think something happened that has made me loose my mind! â€œWell when my parents diedâ€¦ I ran away and hit my head, since then itâ€™s been hard to remember things.â€ I said laughing. â€œWell I hope weâ€™ve helped in someway. Come Lin, help me clear the table.â€ The little girl stood up and took a huge bowl in her arms.

â€œHere, let me help you.â€ I took the bowl gently out of the girlâ€™s arms, realizing how heavy it was. Her mother looked at me and smiled. â€œWhat a respectable girl you have found Touya.â€ She whispered to her husband.

â€œThere is something about that girl Aya.â€ He whispered, taking her aside. I leaned a little closer so I could hear but still remain unknown. The woman looked at her husband in concern. â€œI just found her out by the cherry blossom tree. She looked lost, puzzled, confused. It was like she had fallen from the sky.â€ The man leaned closer to his wife. â€œIâ€™m going to take her to Aunt Wu tomorrow morning and maybe she can tell us who this girl really is.â€


	10. Chapter Nine:The Birth

**I just want to thank Natasha and the others involved in this story for putting up with my delay. Well, here's my chapter. **

**Maria- The Birth**

I don't know how long I was out. When I started to regain consciousness, I kept thinking, _It was just a dream, Maria. You're going to wake up soon and everything will be okay…_

"She just fainted," explained a distant voice.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a square room made entirely out of ice. _Okay, maybe I haven't woken up yet, _I thought hopefully. I closed my eyes again and reopened them to find a white-haired girl looking intently at me. She seemed to be around my own age, and, I must admit, I was slightly envious of her beauty.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"In the Healing Rooms," she answered calmly.

"No, really," I insisted, "What is this place?"

"You're in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Where's that?"

"In the north," she answered with a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"I have _no_ idea." I looked around the room. _What a simple way to live, _I thought as I looked at the furnishings. "You got a phone I could borrow?"

"A what?"

"A _telephone_. You know, that little—thing that you can call people with." She just looked at me with a sort of look that told me that she thought I was insane. I was about to say something else, but she abruptly turned and called someone into the room. A pleasant-looking woman in her late middle-ages came into the room.

"Akana," she said, "I'm so glad you're awake." To my surprise, the woman embraced me in a warm hug.

As soon as she let go, I asked, "Who's Akana?" It was a strange word. It made me think of "Hakuna Matata" from _The Lion King_…

"Why sweetheart, that's your name!" cried the woman.

"She doesn't seem to remember _anything_," explained the white-haired girl. "Ugoda came in with her and said that she had fainted during their healing class."

"Oh, but Akana," the woman continued, "you _love_ healing class. You always wanted to be the best healer in the world."

_Actually, _I thought to myself_, I want to be a business woman and own a business of my own._ "Um…right," I answered aloud, unsure of what I was saying.

"Of course!" cried the woman in delight, "Princess Yue, I think she's better now. Come along, dear." She led me out of the room, leaving this…_princess_ a little doubtful.

I, myself, was glad to get out of that room. What was wrong with that lady's hair, and where was this lady taking me? "Um, lady?" I asked.

She stopped abruptly. "Lady?" she asked incredulously. "Did you just call me '_Lady_'?"

"Um…"

"Akana, don't you know who I am? I'm your _mother_ for heaven's sake!"

I just sort of looked at her for a moment. She was a little too…_perky_ to be my mom. "Oh—right! How stupid of me!" _Why am I playing along? I'm gonna sign myself up for an asylum after playing this sick game._

She led me down the corridor. I found it odd that everything seemed to be made of ice. We passed small balconies that looked out to the endless sea and glassless windows that looked to small courtyard-like areas.

"I think," began my so-called mother, "that a healing lesson will help calm you down. I know," she added quickly, "you fainted in your other class, but you didn't eat breakfast like I told you, did you?"

I shook my head. No, I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, but my _real _mom didn't check to see if I did.

"Well, then Akana, let that be a lesson to you. I'll get you some lunch and then you can go to your afternoon tutoring."

I ate the steamed noodles she gave me. They were actually quite good. After I had eaten my satisfying lunch, my "Mother" led me to a good-sized door.

"You just go in and talk to Ugoda," she instructed me. "Now, if you start to feel ill, you just send for me, alright?"

"Okay," I answered quietly.

"Goodbye, dear!" With that, she left me alone in the hallway.

I looked the door up and down and hesitantly opened it. Inside, there were a few women walking around doing things and a young woman in her twenties was breathing steadily on a bed. What caught my attention, though, was her stomach.

_Oh my God, _I thought to myself._ She's frickin' pregnant! _

The lady I recognized as Ugoda approached me. "I'm not sure we should have our tutoring lesson today," she said with concern.

"I just needed some lunch," I said, which was partially true. I didn't want this woman thinking I was weak. She looked as if she was studying me.

_Probably trying to see if I'm gonna faint again, _I thought.

"Okay," she answered uncertainly, "but if you start to feel ill, you just tell me—and _no _trying to be brave. I know how you can be sometimes."

_Ri-ight, _I thought to myself.

"Let's get started," she said. "Today, you're going to learn how to birth a baby. Now, because of the…incident, I'm going to have you sit this one out and watch." She had me stand close to the pregnant woman, so I could see what was going on—unfortunately. She started talking about basic and advanced procedures, possible infections, various tools to use, and what to expect during the birthing. (I found that part a little _too _informative.)

"Her contractions are increasing," one of the women announced.

"Get some clean towels ready," Ugoda ordered.

I was just glad I didn't have to do anything. Birthing a baby was something I wasn't big on doing. I mean, sure, I love babies and little kids, but, from what Ugoda told me, this wasn't going to be pretty. The pregnant woman was starting to breathe harder. Her expression told me that she wasn't having much fun either. Add those screams of hers and you could say she was far from it.

One of the Healers—as they called them—shouted, "It's coming out fast!"

I turned to Ugoda, who was preparing some sort of solution. "What does that mean?" I asked, slightly worried.

"It's no call for worry, dear," she said. "Some babies like to wait _hours _before coming, while the others like to hurry out and get started in the world."

The "Healers" were rushing around getting towels, tools, or trying to soothe the soon-to-be-mother. The poor woman herself was screaming curses at the helpful women and shouting insults about her husband.

_Typical, _I thought. _Kinda like that soap opera I had to watch in Spanish class, except, I was spectating in real life. _

"I see the head!" a Healer shouted. I couldn't resist a peek.

"Uuh…" I moaned, covering my mouth—hopefully that would keep me from barfing. The tiny head was bloody and covered in—I don't even _want_ to know. Soon, a baby's wails filled the room and the rest of the baby came out.

"It's a boy," Ugoda announced proudly.

_One thing's for sure, _I thought, _I'm gonna tell Baby Enrique over here _not _to repeat this vicious cycle of life. Well, I've witnessed one of the miracles of life—and I'm adopting. _

"Akana, are you alright?" Ugoda asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'll just—step outside," I said, feeling my lunch churn in my stomach. I sat down in the ice hallway and rested my dizzy head against the cool wall. "_Aye, me duele._" (It's basically the equivalent to: Oh, I hurt.) My insides were calming down when Ugoda stepped into the corridor.

"I'm sorry you couldn't participate today," she apologized, "but I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"It's alright," I said. "It was a good call." _No joke. _I stood and she began walking down the hall. I followed her.

"Can you remember anything?" Ugoda asked.

"Not a lot," I lied. Well, could you really call it lying?

"Then I'll lead you to your house. I don't want you to get lost."

I followed her down a set of ice steps that led away from "The Healing Rooms", as they were called. Although everything was strange and new to me, I found it beautiful and intriguing. Indeed, almost everything used in this new land was made of ice. Waterways were used as roads. One of the things that caught my attention was the boats in the water-canals—the men didn't use oars. Instead, they waved their hands out in front of them and the craft seemed to move on its own. It didn't seem long until we reached a good-sized building.

"Here we are, dear," Ugoda said with a smile. "Now, you get some rest and get better," she said before leaving.

I watched her go before stepping through the door-less entrance. Inside, there were glittering walls, richly colored tapestries, smooth wooden tables, decorated clay pots, and luxurious furnishings. It was only obvious that, whoever I was was quite rich.

"_Está bonita_," I whispered to myself. (It's beautiful.) I walked around a little, until I spotted a little boy around the age of six.

"Oh, hi, Akana," he greeted me. "Mommy said that you were to just rest today." I could only _guess _that he had been informed about my fainting incident. By now, I wouldn't have been surprised if every last person on this ice cube down to there _grandmother _knew about it.

"Um, okay," I answered. I didn't know how else to respond.

"Here," he came toward me and offered me his hand, "I'll take you to your room." I looked into his calm, sky-blue eyes. He seemed so sweet and kind—unusual traits for a little brother. I decided I could trust him and accepted his hand. He walked me down a hallway and stopped at a door on the left. I looked at it. The doorway was covered with only a curtain. The curtain itself was interesting, for it had dark blue waves embroidered into the white cloth. In the corner of the tapestry was sewn one word: _Believe_.

"I'll be in that room over there—he pointed to the room I found him in—"if you need me." He turned and left.

_I wish I had a little brother like that. But I'm an only child and Mom doesn't want anymore children. Supposedly, we can't afford anymore—but I'm not high maintenance. _

I looked at the cloth again and entered my supposed room. Judging from the furniture and decorations, this Akana girl really _was _rich. "Wow," I breathed. I walked around the room, past a wooden dresser, an ice sculpture of a prestigious-looking woman, a painting of an old man, a map, a luxurious bed, and other expensive things until I found a mirror.

"Oh my God!" I gasped at my reflection…or was it really me?

In my reflection, I had dark brown hair that hung in a braid down to my waist, my skin was dark from the northern sun, my eyes were the color of the ice, and I was wearing clothes fit for an Eskimo. Cautiously, I touched the mirror with my tan hand.

_This _can't _be me! It can't be! _

I sunk onto the bed. "What's happening to me?" I asked the empty air. Nothing made sense anymore. How did I come to be Akana? My name is _Maria _for Pete's sake! I felt myself getting light-headed…my head landing on a soft, white pillow…_Why me? _

**Hey Natasha! How's that? **


	11. Chapter Ten: Masks

Masks- By Kristen

"So, tell me again. What is your name?"

I sighed in obvious frustration. Gannu leaned against the far wall of the doctor's hut, arms crossed and watching the examination between the Doctor and myself closely.

"My name is Kristen. And I already know you're going to ask me where I came from and all of that other junk about my past, and I'm telling you now: it's the same as I said before! Texas, eighteen, school, work at a hospital, have two brothers, crush on guys way too often! Why won't you believe me?"

"Alright, alright! Stay calm." The middle-aged doctor held his hands out appealingly. Please, I'm going to talk to your – Gannu for a bit. If you would like, you may wander about outside for a short time. There is a festival tonight, so don't go too far."

I headed toward the door, when Gannu handed me some strange coins.

"Here. If you want, you can buy a mask. They are very popular at Fire Nation festivals." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I won't go far." Then I turned and headed out into the bustling street, drawing my hood forward to cover my hair and face. I could tell simply by looking at their faces that my own would be far too foreign to go unnoticed.

To describe the Festival, its feel, color, smells, the passion of the revelers, is all so difficult to capture. I wandered through the bustling crowds, stopped at several small stages where entertainers put on puppet shows, juggled, or told jokes to the audience that, to be honest, I _so_ didn't get.

The sun began to set shortly, and wearing the hood seemed a bit suspicious, so I made my way to a stall selling Festival masks. After very careful consideration, I picked a red mask that was framed by what resembled some sort of leaves, like Oak or Maple leaves. I fastened the mask into place and looked around, feeling strangely freed after pushing back the hood of my cloak. Though not everyone at the Festival wore masks, I felt included and more a part of the fun. I grinned, and set off on my explorations again.

A short while later, it occurred to me that Gannu was still at the doctor's hut and I'd lost track of time entirely. I left the Firebending performance I'd been watching and walked quickly in the direction of the doctor's home. I was slightly out of breath and grinning when I reached the home and paused a moment to collect myself before going inside. That's when I heard the voices.

"… then it's agreed. I don't like it, but if it's the only way to cure her then so be it."

"You will have to help me restrain her if it is necessary, you understand? I am old and not as strong as I once was while she is young. She will most likely try to escape."

"Very well. But… you're sure there's nothing else you can do?"

"No, her mind seems to be completely gone. She talks like a madwoman, and if any others hear it, she may be killed! It's dangerous for her. The only safety for her now is to stay here under my supervision, whether she wants to or not."

My eyes grew wide behind the slits of the Festival mask. _They're going to keep me captive here, locked up like some psychopath! I don't think so!_ I glared at them through the thick wooden door. If they were going to keep me locked up then I wouldn't give them the opportunity to do so. I turned and was about to walk away when the door opened and Gannu stared at me in surprise.

"Taeia, I mean… Kristen!" I glared at him, and he must have sensed my hostility. "Um… come inside, the doctor and I have something to say to you."

I glanced about for a chance to escape, some path that would lead away the quickest when Gannu reached out and pulled me inside. I slid slightly on the dirt floor, then steadied myself, eying the two uneasily.

"You can't make me stay here." My voice was flat and harsh, maybe a bit too menacing. The two older men shared a meaningful glance and advanced slowly.

"Taeia, listen to me. This is the only way to make your mind whole again. This is the greatest doctor near us, he will be able to spend his time studying and helping you."

"No! You're the crazy ones! I'm NOT this Taeia person, I just simply resemble her in some ways, and I'm not from around here, and I'm _definitely_ not staying here for you to lock me up like some loony!"

I made a dash for the door but Gannu reached it first, standing tall and blocking my exit. Behind me I could hear the doctor's hard breathing as he crept closer to me. Suddenly the old doctor lunged, a bony hand grasping my shoulder and I pushed back with my hands reflexively. He grunted in surprise as the ground shook faintly, and I heard a thud against the far wall. I quickly turned and was shocked to see several tall rocks jutting from the ground behind me- an obvious sign of Earthbending.

_But… that would mean that _I _Earthbended… _I stared in surprise and astonishment.

Suddenly Gannu's thick arm slid around my neck in a tight headlock and I choked out a surprised yell before I again kicked back with my foot, hitting his shin but simultaneously the Earth beneath me shifted and a thick slab of rock shot from the dirt floor and slammed into his jaw, causing Gannu to release me and knocking him to the ground in a daze. I stood similarly dazed at the surprising turn of events, mainly the fact that I had just _moved Earth_, until the two men began to slowly get to their feet once again. Instincts kicked in and I fled the house.

"Taeia! Wait!" Gannu stumbled into the street behind me, pushing several people roughly aside in his rush to grab me.

I looked over my shoulder only momentarily to check his progress before putting on another burst of speed and diving into the alleys between the buildings where I was _sure _I could lose him.

"Follow me!"

_What?_ A man's voice echoed around the corner and he rushed through our intersecting alleyways followed closely by three other people, two wearing black cloaks similar to mine. I slid to a stop before I collided with them and watched for a second or two as they continued running. I kept following the alley I had started on, remembering Gannu's pursuit.

Suddenly I heard the same man's voice shouting, and a loud explosion. Shortly afterward the four that passed me a few seconds earlier were right behind me, followed almost immediately by Gannu and in turn by a great number of soldiers.

"What the heck!" I panted as the man drew up beside me, running hard.

"This way!" He yelled over his shoulder at the other three. I figured since we were all running it wouldn't hurt to follow someone who knew a way out. Even if they were being chased by soldiers… _Crap I'm in trouble now!_

Our hastily assembled group pulled up suddenly. In front of us was a huge cart of some kind blocking the entire alleyway and cutting off our escape. Behind us I heard the clattering of armor on stone as the soldiers cut off our only other way out. I could see Gannu's head in the background, peering anxiously over their tall spears and helmets.

The older man, wearing a dark cloak and mask to hide his face, stepped between the soldiers and us.

_What is going on! I am in so much trouble now… now what do we do?_

Behind us there was a deep, rumbling roar and a shadow flew over our heads.

"Appa! Down here!" the youngest boy in the group looked ecstatic. Just when the creature landed I got a good look at it. Its face was huge, furry, and white with a large arrow pointing down on its forehead. Using its tail, the giant monster blew the soldiers and Gannu back at least a hundred feet, where they crashed together loudly. I could only hope that all those spears didn't somehow impale Gannu.

I suddenly realized the others I had fled with were climbing onto the monster's back. The oldest boy extended a hand to me and I took it. There was no way I planned on staying here. At first I thought we were going to jump over the cart, or maybe ram it out of the way then flee the city on the creature, but to my shock the giant fluffy monster groaned, then leapt into the air and stayed there. I clutched the edges of the saddle tightly, hoping this was somehow perfectly safe- despite the fact that I knew this was utterly impossible and dangerous.

The man in the mask threw a grenade-like object down into the cart, setting off the rockets it contained and before I knew it we had left the city behind and were flying over the forest. There was silence for a while until the younger boy, who was driving the monster and had a similar arrow marked on his bald head, spoke.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks."

"You seem to really know your explosives." The older boy who had given me a hand spoke, smiling slightly.

"I'm … familiar." The man lowered his hood, his thick, loose hair free to blow in the wind.

The smile was wiped from the boy's face. "You're a Fire Nation soldier!" the three friends eyes widened in surprise, or was it fear?

"Was. My name's Chey."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" The girl, her hair pulled into a strange hairstyle asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain later, when we land. It's a long story."

All eyes suddenly turned to me. The older boy raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the mask?"

"Oh!" I reached up and struggled to unfasten the strings of the mask. "I forgot I had this on." The mask came free, and I suddenly realized how stale the air had felt behind the mask. I breathed deeply. "My name's Kristen."

"Nice to meet you, Kristen. I'm Katara."

"And I'm Sokka. What were _your _reasons for running?"

"Sokka! Don't be rude!" Katara nudged him roughly with her elbow.

"Ow! I wasn't rude. Can a guy ask any questions at all around here?" He pleaded to the heavens dramatically, and I laughed slightly.

"It's fine. I ran into some guy a few days ago in the Earth Kingdom who seems to think I'm his niece, Taeia. Thought I was crazy, so he dragged me here then tried to force me to stay in a doctor's house. Naturally, I ran." All four of them grinned.

"I'm Aang!" The bald kid waved from the front of the monster. "And this is Appa."

"What is Appa?"

"My Flying Bison! His name's Appa."

I paused, eyebrow raised skeptically. "Your… Flying Bison? Bison can't fly."

"Appa can!"

"Apparently…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Aha!" Sokka pointed at me excitedly, causing me to flinch. "I'm not alone in the world!"

"Um…. What?"

"I'm not the only sarcastic person on this planet." He leaned back, crossing his arms and smirking. I laughed.

"What do you say we find somewhere to make camp for the night, Aang? I could use a good rest." Katara leaned over the edge of the saddle toward the younger boy.

"Sure thing! Yip yip!" He flicked the reins and the Bison rumbled deeply, turning slightly and descending to the forest far below.

Once we landed, Katara let me borrow a few extra blankets to sleep on. They weren't very thick, but the night air was warm enough that I didn't think I'd need anything warmer. Chey gathered us all in a circle around a fire, and told us about the man he served. Idolized sounds more appropriate.

"You mean there's a Firebender out here who's _not _with the Fire Lord?" Aang looked excited enough to explode, I couldn't help but grin. "We've gotta go see him. He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy Firebender!" Sokka scoffed at the very idea. I didn't see what was so wrong with it, but Katara and I weren't going to be getting a word into this conversation.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar. That's why I followed you into the Festival!" It was a battle of wills now.

"Look, thanks for the help but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka stood to his feet, angrily crossing his arms.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a Firebending master who may actually be willing to teach me."

Katara stood, lending Aang some support. "It can't hurt just to talk to him."

"That's what you said about going to the Festival!" Sokka was now gesturing frantically. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!" He threw his arms down and turned to stalk off in a huff when all of a sudden he yelped as two men with spears leapt from the trees and pointed the sharp blades at him.

The situation instantly changed from slightly funny and frustrating, to dangerous. More men appeared stopping Aang, Katara, Chey and me in our tracks. I had not even enough time to stand up before I found myself peering down the sharp end of one's spear.

"Don't move."

Not long after our sudden capture, the strange men led us through the black woods to the man Chey had been praising so much. I suppressed a yawn.

"So tired…"

Katara smiled wanly at me, suppressing a yawn of her own. "I'm sure we'll be there soon. Then we can rest."

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar." One of our capturers was scolding Chey again. I got tired of listening to their banter and watched the path ahead of me. The lights from their torches played tricks with my eyes, and I focused hard on where I was walking so I wouldn't trip over an imaginary root or over a real one I didn't see.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived on a hill by the river. At the very bottom light glowed faintly from the doorway of a hut. Chey was shoved toward it.

"Go on. He sees _you_ only."

While Jeong Jeong interrogated Chey, the rest of us were led to a smaller hut at the top of the hill. I was finally able to put my blanket to use and tried to fall asleep. Katara was out almost as soon as she laid her head on the ground, but Sokka and Aang stayed up, whispering angrily back and forth.

I wrapped my arms around my head, muffling their noises but it was still enough to keep me awake. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look. I'm sorry, but will you two _please _shut _up!_" I rolled over onto my stomach, slamming my fist into the ground as hard as I could without hurting myself to illustrate my frustration. A small pillar of the ground beneath Sokka jutted up and struck his head. I cringed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to."

Aang, however, looked thrilled. "You're an Earthbender!"

Sokka moaned. "Great! Another weirdo with magic." He rolled over and flopped face first into the dirt, then stayed still.

"Not an Earthbender." I corrected Aang. "I just figured out I could do that today; I can't control it." He looked slightly crestfallen, but he smiled assuringly.

"Well, when we find a teacher I'm sure we can work together!"

I smiled. "Thanks. Now goodnight." Thankfully, the two boys stayed quiet and I slipped into sleep. A few times during the night I was faintly aware of Chey and Aang talking, and one of them leaving… or maybe it happened several times. I can't remember. I just know they talked about something. The next thing I knew, it was morning and sunlight was streaming through the cracks in the walls.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Natasha Meets Lt Ji

Chapter

Natasha Meets Ji

A/N: I wrote this in an hour and I haven't had any time to look it over. Zuko ADHD kicked in at Best Buy, so I'm here righting this, hoping I don't get caught.

"Hey Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you I swear! I'm a friend of Zuth's!"

I stopped screaming for a secant and looked up to the man.

"Just come with me okay?" he said looking at me.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEAAA! STRANGER, STRANGER! HELP, _HELP!_ A _STRAN_**GER**!" I screamed at the top of my voice. The man winced from the blasts emitted from my mouth. People around us didn't paid any attention. Like it was a very normal thing, which pissed me off more then being sold, bought, and being told what to do all together.

_Really _pissed me off.

Finally, the man was tiered of my screaming, which was probably a good thing, because my voice was cracking and I was starting to feel dehydrated. He slung me over his shoulder and walked away from the market.

"You butthead, putt me down!" I screeched. "I know Hapkido! And…and, and I worked in the S.L.O. circus for a summer job last year, I could kick you butt!"

"Yeah, and you're doing such a great job of it." His said. We came to a harbor of some kind and the man set me down. He took off my mask, undid the tying around my wrists, and handed me a cotton sack.

"There's food for the next week and money enough to see you a few good months." He said. "Now go, before the Prince notices I'm missing."

I didn't go, I just stood there. I think I might have been in shock. I was so expectant of this man to be cruel to me that his kindness frightened me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. "Go! Go home! Leave!"

"_Run, you idiot_!" The more intelligible part of my brain screamed (very softly I might add, seeing as it is not often used.)

"_But, where do I go, what do I do_?" scared and insecure Natasha spoke up.

"_Who cares? Free money, free food, you'll figure out** some**thing_." Angry and selfish Natasha boomed.

I was shaken from my daze. "I don't think I have a home to go to." I said. "I've never gone anywhere alone." This was true I still can't go to Wallgreens all alone.

"_Stupid, stupid, **stupid!**"_ Intelligible Natasha thought.

The man sighed. "I hate seeing a woman in danger, and if you come with me, you're not going to be anywhere_ near_ someplace safe. Find a new home! Go on an adventure! I would have _kil_led for that when I was your age!" the man started to walk away and down to a large metal ship.

"Wait, Please?" I called out. I know that this was a bad idea, but, at the moment, I was in _dire_ need, I had no clue what was going on.

The man turned around and saw that I was still standing there. He walked back to me, well, more like angrily hobbled. He handed me the mask in his hands and took back the sack. This was the first time I had seen the front of the mask, the first time I had noticed its beauty, it was all white with red only across the lips. Like a china doll.

"Put this on, and fallow me." He said in an annoyed tone. I smiled and did as he bid. He grasped my hand and led me to the ship. We walked up the long sideboard and into the middle of the ship. When inside, I looked around.

"Holy Guacamole! Are those_ Rhi_nos?" I said in an unintentional impression of Robin from the original Batman TV show.

"Shut up!" the man spat.

"Sorry." I whispered back.

After a few minuets of silently walking thought the ship, I asked him a question.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ji. Lt. Ji. I help to run this ship." the man whispered back as we made our way up a steep staircase.  
"I'm Natasha." I said.

Ji stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head forcefully in my direction. "What do you mean, _you're Natasha_?" Was his jaw twitching?

"That's my name." I said confused.

"You mean to tell me that I went though all that trouble to save _the wrong person_!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Zuth told me to save a girl named Phocks! I cannot be-"

"Oh that's me!" I said, "at least that's what that Nuza lady called me, so I guess it's like a stripper name or something." I know, sometimes I just can_not_ keep my mouth shut.

The Lieutenant sighed heavily. "Thank Azulon above!" he said.

We continued to walk up to the stairs, finally we came to a door, Ji opened it and we found ourselves in a long hallway.

"Come on, quickly, this way." He said and gestured for me to go down to the end of the hall and to the right where there was a fork, while he looked down the other end of the hallway to make sure no one was coming.

I ran down the hall and turned the corned right as the door in front of me swung open. Crap.

"Owf!" I called out and fell to the ground. My head pounded in pain. Ji rounded the corner and saw the open door and me after our nice little get-together.

"Oh crap…" Ji whispered in fear. Quickly I stood up and hid behind the Lieutenant as a figure stepped out of the room. It was an old man, his white hair pulled up into a small bun, with the rest falling down his back. He wore a robe and chest armor.

"Oh thank Sky." Ji sighed. Lowering his guard and relaxing.

"Hello Lt. Ji." The old man smiled to Ji, but when he saw me cowering behind him (I am _so_ brave!), his smile became a frown. "Who's your _friend_, Ji?" The old man asked.

Ji rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh…."

A voice from the room interrupted us.

"Uncle, what's going on? I can't concentrate with all this chatter."

I heard Ji gulp.

Loudly.

A young boy, seventeen or eighteen stepped out of the room. I held back a laugh as I saw his hair, which was tied into a ridiculous ponytail. He wore the same armor as the other men. But the most interesting of his features was a burn which grazed over the side of his left eye. I felt my hand move up to my face where my own scar lay. Over the mask, I could not touch it, and thank god, no one could see it. I noticed that his was shaped like a flame-bud lying on its side. I remember thinking about how scars that have stories are usually shaped as something. Hello, Harry Potter? The woman made an entire _series_ about it.

"Ji." The boy said, his face stern as stone. "I see you've returned from the journey you didn't _tell anyone you were going on_!"

"You see sir," Ji started "I was… uh… getting you a gift!" Ji grasped my shoulders and pulled me in front of him. Under the mask, I could feel my right eye twitching.

Mental note: when someone tells you to run away, do so.

"Regretfully Ji," said the boy in an arrogant tone, "That's not going to get you out of you dishonoring my orders, I appreciate your gift, but-" the boy stopped to think, he rubbed his chin and scrunched his brow.

My hands were sweating, which meant I was nervous, it was always a burden when I played the cello, getting on stage and having slippery fingers. Fearfully I folded them together. The interaction I had with Zuth was enough to scare me. Did I really have to deal with this guy as well? Maybe I could play the amnesia thing again. Then the boy said something that almost made me faint from relief.

"Send her to work in the kitchens."

"Yes sir." Said Ji. And started to show me to the kitchen but the boy stopped us. "Oh, and Ji?"

"Yes sir?"

"You'll be working _with_ her for the next week."

And I was almost certain that Ji had TMJ the way his jaw was twitching as he said: "Yes sir."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Jess's Aprentiship

**Chapter 3**

I lay still on the cot as the night began to fade into morning. I hadn't slept. I was still recovering from the shock of it all. I was in some kind of strange place where everything I had once known was turned upside down.

It was like I was Alice in wonderland, falling down the rabbit hole. Only instead of a rabbit and a mad hater, I had Touya and his wife Aya.

I looked out the window. The sun was slowly coming up from the horizon, like a thin stroke of red paint over the green grass. This place was strange and it was even stranger how I'd gotten here.

It hit me.

That Pop up.

Was that it?

"Wakey wakey!"

I screamed as the little girl jumped on to my stomach.

"Lin! Please, I don't want to see what I ate last night again." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the livingly little girl who sat beside me. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Jade." She said meekly. I couldn't help but smile, she was just so cute. "It's alright Lin. Now, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Today Aunt Wu is going to make a cloud predication! Don't you want to see it?" I stretched out my arms and yawned. "It is a bit early Lin." I stood up and went to the window. The village was packed with people now, I hadn't noticed them before. They were all talking and looking up at the clouds. Again, all wearing shades of green, yellow, and some light purples here and there. How strange.

"But she only does a cloud predication once every year. We have to hear what she has to say. Don't you like to know the future before it happens?" I frowned.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Well Aunt Wu is amazing, whatever she predicts happens. She is psychic Jade. Maybe if you go to her she will tell you who you'll marry." I tried to look at Lin whose eyes bored into my soul. "Look, I'd rather not know what is going to happen before it does; I like things to just…happen. You know like destiny." I leaned my arms against the window ledge and looked through the crowds of people. "Suit yourself." She said sighing. I listened for her to leave and then when I was sure I slumped my shoulders.

"Psychic, yea right." I looked up at the clouds, all of which looked the same, pump and pillow like. It just made me miss home even more. How was I getting home anyway?

I had been wearing the clothes Aya had given me the night before. It was a kind gesture for her to give them too me, a stranger in her home, but they didn't fit me quite right. The only things that really did fit me were the leather boots that Touya had found and let me have.

Now, I pulled them on and walked toward a mirror. Aya had insisted on pulling my hair up into a strange design, an extremely hair ponytail with ribbons separating the hair into small sections. Don't get me wrong, I did like my new hair style but for now, I wanted to feel more at home here so I pulled it out of the silk ribbons and let my hair fall down onto my shoulders. I took one of the green ribbons and tied it behind my head like a headband. "There you go." I said smiling. "That's as good as it's going to get."

I walked out of the some house and looked outside. The air was crisp and warm like spring. "Look its Aunt Wu!" Some one shouted from the crowds and where soon followed by cheers.

An elderly woman with grey hair and a strange outfit, walked up to a platform. She had a weird hair ornament by her forehead, sort of like a crescent moon and a round circle on top. She bowed and extended her arms to the sky. "Let's see, star shaped cloud, a child will be born with great beauty." The woman looked down at a couple. The woman was pregnant. "She's a girl." Aunt Wu said winking at her. The Man and Woman cried out for joy.

"Cloud shaped like a ram…love will be prosperous in our village." She said happily. "And finally a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of itâ€¦ the village will not be destroyed by volcano this year!" The crowd cheered happily. Aunt Wu smiled as she slowly walked down from the platform. "Did you hear that Jade, the volcano will not destroy the village!" Kun said happily as he ran up to me. "That's good, but do you really believe in this psychic stuff." He smiled. "Of course!" he ran away happily, joining his sister in a happy dance.

I could only stand and watch as the village people danced for joy. I had no idea where I was or how I was getting home yet. I sighed and stepped into the crowd. If this woman was suppose to be psychic maybe she could tell me how I got here.

She was standing beside the dais, talking to Touya.

"Touya?"

He turned around, startled.

"Oh, Jade, just the person I was looking for. Jade, this is Madam Wu; she is a foreseer of the future." She bowed in greeting and I could only follow. "So I have heard." I said in a gentle whisper so she wouldn't hear.

"This child, I sense a strange presence in her." Aunt Wu stepped closer toward me, her eyes meeting mine. "What did you say your name was?" she asked. "Je…Jade." I said, stumbling on the word for a moment.

She gave me a questioning look, but then as if to throw the thought aside she shook her head.

"Well, you come with me." She said simply, gesturing for me to follow her.

I looked up at Touya who had his hands folded together. He looked toward the sky, his eyes transfixed. "Touya, what's going on?" I asked tugged lightly at his arm sleeve. He let out a sigh and his head fell in my direction. "Go with Aunt Wu, I believe she will give you all the answers you've been looking for." With that, he walked away, leaving me in front of the Aunt Wu's psychic domain.

It was a small hut but something about it drew me nearer. A presence, I sensed it, the electric tingle running down my fingertips. Touya was right; Aunt Wu might just have the answers to my questions.

Just as I was about to walk to the small building, a girl ran out quickly smacking into me and sending me toward the ground. The bucket of water that she had in her hands fell down onto my head with a clunk and a splash of fresh water caressed my forehead and trickled down my cheeks. Slowly is sipped down into my mouth.

I spat out the water and rubbed my eyes.

The girl stood over me, her high black pigtails dangling under her. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." I took the metal bucket off my head as she extended a helping hand. "I'm afraid I don't always look where I'm going. Here, come inside and I'll help you dry off.' The girl took my hand and led me into the building.

The whole place smelled of herbal incense and lavender. "Sit down and make you're self at home." I kept looking around as I slowly placed myself at a small chair in the center of the room. "Would you like some of Aunt Wu famous Curd Puffs?" The girl asked from a far distance that I assumed was their kitchen.

"No I'm fine," I called. I looked at the ceiling quickly. In the very center was a strange painting of a man standing among the mighty waves of the ocean. He seemed to be controlling them. But it wasn't the water that caught my attention, it was the man himself. Hadn't I seen him before somewhere? I gazed into the dark red tinted eyes of the man and felt their hypnotic power upon me. The same eyes flashed before my mind, except they were real, human eyes staring at me.

"Are you alright?"

Startled I turned my gaze away from the painting and down at the young girl who I now assumed to be about two years my minor. "Yes I'm fine, say what is your name?" I asked casually.

The girl smiled as she placed the tray of tea on a small table before us. "Meng, what's your name?"

"Jade." I said caressing the smooth crystal around my neck.

"That's a pretty name." Meng said smiling brightly.

"Oh gosh, look at me. I' soaked aren't I?" I said realizing the dampness on my shoulders. "I'm sorry. Here." Meng handed me a towel for me to dry off with. I smiled and thanked her for all her help.

"While you're here, maybe Aunt Wu should read your palms for you. She's amazing! And I should know, I'm here apprentice." Meng said proudly.

"Apprentice eh? How about _you_ do a little reading on me?" Meng swallowed hard, as if my question was unexpected. "Well… I'm not all that…"

The paper door slid open and the woman I now knew as Aunt Wu glided toward us. It was like her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Meng, I see you've met Jade, your new fellow apprentice."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Hold up, did you just say I was going to be… you're apprentice… here... a psychic's apprentice!" My head began to spin for a moment. "Wake up Jess! You're dreaming, why I hadn't thought of that before. This is all a dream!" I smacked the side of my mind several times, as if I were trying to remove water from my ears.

The two of them shared dumbfounded stares as I walked around in circles chanting, "All a dream all, a dream."

"Aunt Wu, I think Jade is suffering from spring fever. Don't you think so too?" Meng backed away from me as I pranced away like a made man. "No sweetie, she's only going through shock. Why don't you show her to her room and let her get settled in." Meng bowed and walked my way.

"Come on Jade; let's go to your new room. We get to share a room, its really nice, we have a view of the volcano and everything…" But I wasn't listening to what Meng was saying. It was a dream, it had to be. I pinched my arm several times, hoping to trigger an ounce a pain to my real form and wake myself up from this nightmare.

Nothing happened.

Meng took my hand and led me away into the back to the small house. There were Chinese symbols everywhere along with other symbols I did not recognize. "Earth… someone mentioned to me before that this was… the Earth nation." I said running my fingers along the stone walls as we walked. Meng giggled. "Of course silly, what did you expect the fire nation?" I stopped and looked at my clothing, all green, and earth tones.

"Meng, it seems a lot of people don't like these fire nation guys. Why is that?" I asked curiously. Meng stopped, her back turned away from me. "The fire nation kills people." She turned to me, her face no longer cheerful but a shadow of grimness hung over her. "How can you not know that?" she asked in what seemed like a shaken voice. "I… I don't Meng…I don't have such good Memory." I paused and looked down at my trembling hands. They were pale and cold, like a ghost had just walked past me.

"We are at war with them." I nodded and spoke, "For 100 years."

"Then how can you ask why people hate them so much, they are evil." Something in the back of my head told me something was wrong. I shook my head quickly to remove the strange and foreign thought. "What is it?" I smiled at the young girl, who had regained her cheerful demeanor. "It's nothing."

As she lead me into the room, showing off the beautiful fans placed on her wall and her mother's kimono that hung in the closet, I was only haunted by the two red tinted eyes. They gazed upon me like they had something urgent to tell me, something that couldn't wait. If this wasn't a dream and I was really stuck here then that meant that I was put here for a reason. And As I slowly drifted to sleep in my new home, I felt the beckoning of a foreseeing dream, slowly ensnaring my conscious mind and luring me into the world of the unknown but soon to be.


	14. Sorry Guys

**Impotent:**

sorry guys, but Maria has dropped out, if you all know someone who would like to take her place,or if you would like to take her place, that would be verry helpful.

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	15. Chapter Theirteen: Accident

"Kristen! Kristen… Kristen!"

I groaned. "I'm right here!"

Sokka's head appeared over the top of the large rock I was resting beside. "There you are. You wouldn't mind fixing this tear in my tunic, would you?" The said article of clothing was tossed down, coming to rest directly in my lap. When I looked back up, Sokka had disappeared.

"Sure thing, Sokka. Any time! Just say the word- like yesterday, and the day before that- and I'll gladly drop whatever I'm doing to do your bidding."

I grabbed the tunic and got to my feet stiffly. Katara had said it might make it easier to control Earthbending if I spent time focusing on the Earth, so I'd been searching out the surrounding area for secluded, rocky areas. Sokka had just discovered the last one. I sighed, and wandered back to the camp.

So far, we had been safe from any Firebenders in search of Aang this far into the woods. And not surprisingly, Aang convinced Jeong Jeong the very first night here to teach him Firebending. After that, he was practically the older man's shadow… well, except for when he was told to sit and concentrate, which actually happened a lot. In fact…

I grabbed the needle and thread from Katara's pack and began sewing as I sat in the grass, facing the river and Jeong Jeong's hut. Aang had gone with Jeong Jeong several hours ago, and only the old man came back. Most likely Aang was concentrating on something, somewhere by himself. I grinned at the idea of a very bored Aang sitting on his own.

Just then, a very disgruntled and determined Aang marched down the hill toward his teacher's hut.

"Hey Aang! How're the lessons going?"

I got no reply from the monk, as he strode right up to Jeong Jeong's tent and swept aside the door flap, disappearing inside the darkness.

A few moments more of sewing, and I had finished the tear in Sokka's tunic. I held it up, checking for more holes and once I was satisfied with my results I headed off to find Sokka.

"Here's your tunic!" I tossed it to him as he sat on a tall rock, sunning himself.

"Ah. Good job." He looked it over briefly, then put the tunic back on, tying it with his belt.

I watched him, eyebrow arched skeptically. Sokka lay back down on the rock and closed his eyes. "You're welcome."

He just lifted his hand in recognition.

I sighed and turned to head back to my rock when I spotted Aang sitting outside Jeong Jeong's hut as if meditating. There didn't look to be any Firebending involved, so there must be something more going on. I took a seat on the earth some ways up the hill, digging my fingers into the warm earth, and waited to see what would happen. A few moments of peaceful silence passed when I became aware of faint, rhythmic vibrations in my fingertips. Two, three…

Jeong Jeong swept his tent flap aside and stepped out into the warm sun. Aang remained seated, head bowed and fists pressed together. I must have _felt_ his footsteps in the earth.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient."

Jeong Jeong paused momentarily. "We're going to work with fire now."

"Oh yeah!" Aang leapt into the air, pumping his arm in excitement and setting a gust of wind blowing about him. Then he remembered his promise to be more patient, and adopted the attitude of a serene student, bowing to his teacher. " I mean… Let us begin."

Jeong Jeong reached out and snatched one of the leaves set loose by Aang's burst of excitement. He then held it out for Aang to take, pressing his thumb to the middle of the leaf and leaving a singed and smoking hole. "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

Aang groaned in frustration. Just then, one of Jeong Jeong's foot soldiers ran past me and approached him.

"Master! There is trouble!"

Aang perked up a bit at the idea of an exciting fight. "What's going on?"

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong shouted over his shoulder as he followed the soldier past me and back up the hill.

"This is the worst Firebending instruction ever! All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe." Aang sagged in disappointment as he complained to Katara, who walked up beside me.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." She tried to encourage him, but Aang wouldn't be reasoned with.

"But I'm ready to do so much more!"

Just then, Aang's eyes lit up with an idea. He widened his stance, the way Jeong Jeong had been teaching him, took a deep breath, and concentrated. A few moments of silence, and the leaf blazed into flame.

"I did it! I made fire!"

"Aang that's great but, you should take it slow."

Instead of listening to Katara's advice, Aang leapt immediately into juggling and twirling the ball of flame he had created around his head and in circles, then shot a jet of flame into the air that startled him and almost knocked him off balance.

"Whoa! Now that's Firebending." He regained his footing and balanced the fire in his hands.

"Aang you'll hurt yourself!

"Aang, she's right. You could make a mistake and set the forest on fire or something."

"I wonder how that juggler did it…" He wondered aloud to himself. Standing up straighter, Aang took a deep breath and pushed a widening ring of fire away from him as the flames grew. From where I was standing ion the hill some ways behind Katara I could feel the heat. Still the flames kept spreading, and before I realized they had reached her.

"Aaah!" Katara held her hands in front of her face, flinching away from the searing flames. Aang turned his head at the sound of her scream, the grin from excitement faded into a creased brow of worry. He let go of the fire, letting it dissolve and leaping over the water to her side. I rushed to join him, standing back a ways unsure of what to do.

"Katara! I'm so sorry!

She held her hands close to her chest, sobbing in pain. Sokka must have heard because he came running from the rock where he had been resting, looking very worried.

"Katara what's wrong? What did you do!" Sokka peered anxiously over his sister's shoulder, then turned accusingly to Aang once he saw the burns. I stood back, still unsure. If I maybe had some supplies I could treat her burns… but I didn't know what was safe to use here.

"It was an accident! Katara, I'm so-" his excuse was cut short when Sokka angrily leapt at Aang, knocking him roughly to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this. Look what you did: you burned my sister!"

Katara stood to her feet and ran, sobbing the entire way. For a moment, Sokka looked torn between running after his sister and scolding Aang. I figured he needed a good scold.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Then I took off after her, weaving through the trees and tall grasses along the riverbank. Breathing hard, I paused to catch my breath when I heard Katara whimpering close by. I parted some thick bushes and walked up to her, kneeling on the dirt by the river.

"Let me see your hands."

She held them up to me, and I gingerly took hold of her wrists and turned her hands around, examining the burned skin.

"Well…"

"That's okay. You don't know what to do." She sobbed again, then hesitatingly submerged her hands in the clear water. Relief was apparent instantly on her face. Suddenly, her hands were enveloped in a blue, glowing light. Katara held her hands before her face in awe. I leaned away slightly, afraid of what might happen if the glowing turned out to be dangerous.

"You have healing water abilities." Jeong Jeong stepped out from behind the trees. "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you… free from this burning curse." Katara and I watched him sit beside us in the dirt. In that moment, he seemed old and frail… tired. I pitied him.

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know."

The old Master shook his head. "Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually… we are torn apart."

Blasts of flame from the river shot into the water in front of us, then another directly behind. The water hissed from the heat. Another blast on target was deflected by Jeong Jeong. Katara and I crouched down to avoid the flames licking the earth around us.

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed, hurry!" Katara obeyed and fled back the way we came. I turned to follow, but paused. Jeong Jeong was old; he couldn't possibly keep the large boat of Firebenders at bay for long, no matter how great a Master he was.

"But what about you? You can't fight them all alone!"

Jeong Jeong looked at me over his shoulder.

"Fighting is not always the solution."

I nodded, then followed the path Katara had taken.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Natasha's Fear

Sorry for the wait everyone!!! It's really my fault; I've been off in crazy land with out a brain. No really, my life sucks right now, so updates are going to be few and far between for all of my fictions. Sorry!

Much Love to All Of you!

-Natasha

Cooking wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. True, the steam gave me more zit's then I'd ever had in my entire life, and true, it made me sweat like crazy, and true, I didn't smell too good after 4 hours, and I was a little dizzy after not being allowed anything to drink. But the Chef, a large, bulky man named Zuna with a large smile that could melt your emotions and small white beard seemed to pity my situation, and didn't make me do any of the harder labor, like Ji, who apparently had to actually go to the cellars and kill the chicken. I was grateful.

Though I would have been more so, if Zuna had a microwave.

The Men were served when the sun touched the ends of the ocean, as Zuna told me. And so when that time had come we dished up the plates and served them to a crowed room full of men in dark colored armor. They paid no heed to Ji or Zuna when they set their dishes down on large, almost coffee like table, but I noticed the eyes of each solder upon me as I walked by, I held my breath, as I walked on caring the pot of steaming rice in both of my arms.

I set it down on the table gently, one eye on the pot and the other on the men. The attire that had been put on me at the bidding posts wasn't exactly helping the men to look away either, I blushed and moaned to myself. I wanted to go HOME!

Zuna and Ji noticed the looks I was getting and led me out of the serving area and back down to the kitchens.

Zuna had stored some leftovers for the three of us. And we say on the floor with plates in our hands talking and chattering away. Ji and Zuna kept asking me questions I didn't know how to answer, about my family, and my history. They noticed my tension, and my idiotic answers of : "Well, like, ummm, you know…. Yeah."

And if they did find a question I could answer without stuttering, they ended up not understanding me. Like the horrific question of :

"So what do you like to do?"

"Well, I play the cello, and I'm really into anime, I love listening to J-pop and the internet is my life. I want to be in the animation business when I'm older, and I'm told I'm a really good cartoonist. So yeah, I'm into more creative things."

That left them with a blank stare for about half an hour. And me left to look at the dirt under my fingernails.

When we had finished, we started to wash the dishes, Ji brang in all of the ones from the serving area and we started on them. Ji and Zuna washed, while I had a large towel and dried.

Half way through or cleaning the door to the kitchens burst open and I turned round with a start.

"You" the scar faced boy pointed to me with a curvy finger. "What's your name again?"

"Natasha." I answered looking to Ji. I wasn't going to lie, or pretend I was someone I wasn't. Even to this guy, though, I probably should have seeing the situation.

"Come with me." He announced, turning promptly on his heal and walking back the way he came.

I looked up to Ji with a worried look.

"I can't help you." He said with a small amount of sadness in his eyes. "Go."

I put down the rag in my hand on a counter near the water troth the two were using to clean the plates with.

Slowly I fallowed the back of the fall boy, I watched as his armor fell and lifted as he walked.

Klunck, Klunck, Klunck.

It was like a death sentence, I could fell my nerves tensing, and it felt like dry ice and needles were coursing threw my veins. My fingers and my heart felt tingly and light.

Klunck, Klunck, Klunck,

We passed more and more iron doors and the hallways seemed to get longer. Every once in a while the Prince would look back to see if I was still fallowing.

Klunck Klunck, Klunck,

I had to keep fallowing him now, I wouldn't know my way back if I tried, and I'd find myself in the cellars with no way of getting out. They'd find me days later dead from dehydration, or rabies from the multiple rats I saw down there before.

Klunk, Klunk, Klunck,

That might not be such a bad way to go. I thought to myself watching the stern face of the boy in font of me. What if he was going to kill me. What if he was going to torture me. What if he lied to Ji, what if he really did want to have his way with me. Disturbed thoughts filled my mind of why this boy actually wanted to see me.

Klunck, Klunck, Klunck.

I wanted to turn and run, but I was too scared, all I could do was keep walking looking back down the hall hoping to god that Ji, or someone would come running around the corner to save me.

Klunck, Klunck Klun-.

But he never did.

I turned to look at the boy in front of me who had stopped in front of a door, similar to all of the rest. He unlocked it with a skeleton key and pushed the door open. The Prince looked to me and gestured for me to enter. Slowly, with my hands folded, I entered the dark room. When both the Prince and I were inside, he closed the door. The room was now pitch black. My fear worsened. A flare of a flame sparked and The Prince's face was illuminated, as was a chair next to me.

"Sit" he commanded.

Quickly I did as I was bid.

"Tell me," he asked, leaning his face nearer to mine, his breath faint upon my cheeks. "What do you know of the Avatar?"


	17. Chapter Fiften: Get Away

Behind me, I could feel the heat of the flames, in front of me I could see the hem of Katara¹s tunic disappear around another tree. Suddenly, something white on the ground caught my eye and I stumbled over a root. Without thinking, I grabbed the cold slab of metal and kept running. I reached the clearing with Sokka and Appa moments after Katara, just in time to hear Sokka telling us we had to get out of here.

"Where's Aang?"

Sokka pointed over his shoulder, where we could see Jeong Jeong's hut by the water. The pity in Katara¹s eyes was clear. She took off at a run toward the hut while I stayed to help Sokka finish loading. A short time later, I tossed the last bedroll up to Sokka on Appa's back then leaned against the giant furry creature, nuzzling my face into the white hair. It was almost too hard to believe I had just appeared in this world a few days ago. I sighed.

"What's that white thing in your belt? Hey! Is that string?"

Sokka¹s eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Hm?" I looked around and saw a white cord emerging from the sash at my waist. "Oh this, I don't know what it is yet- I tripped on it while runing."

I pulled the object out of my sash and couldn¹t say another word from shock.

"What? What is it?" He looked worried now. "Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all it's an iPod." I held up the shiny white rectangle in surprise.

"An Eye Pod?" Sokka gawked.

"iPod. A tiny- nevermind. It plays music."

"Really? An instrument? I¹ve never heard of it before!" He stared at it, the turning gears in his head were almost visible. "How do you play it?"

I smirked and began to explain the process when Katara ran up the hill to us.

"Aang! He-" she gasped for breath, then started again. "He took off

after Jeong Jeong! I have to help!" Katara turned in the direction we had just come from.

"Katara, no! You can¹t go- you might get hurt!" Sokka jumped down from Appa's back, grabbing pleadingly at Katara¹s arms.

"But Aang-"

"I'll go." I tossed Sokka the iPod. "Put the ends of the cord in your ears, and press the buttons on the white circle in the center- you'll figure it out. Wait for us within sight by the river. If things get bad, do whatever it takes to get Aang." Then I ran back toward Jeong Jeong Aang, and the attacking Firebenders.

Only a few minutes of running and I heard the clanking of metal on metal. Firebenders! I slid to a halt too late to avoid losing the element of surprise. The soldiers pointed their spears at me and charged. Too real- too sharp! I spun out of sight behind a tree and heard a loud thunk as the spear struck the opposite side. The image of the blade pinning me to the tree flashed into my mind's eye for a split second before I shook my head.

The others were coming around the tree now. I took an unsure fighting stance and faced them, my back to the tree. There were eight. Eight! One still trying to pull his spear from the tree trunk behind me. One soldier to my left moved- or was it my fear submerged brain? ­ and I reacted like a hair-trigger. A boulder the size of someone¹s head shot from the ground and connected with his helmet, making a sound like a gong. He dropped to the ground just as hard and fast as the rock when I released my control over it.

Either unconscious, or dead I couldn't figure that out yet. I just knew the Firebenders were going to try to kill me.

It took a second for the other six facing me to react, but by then I had already figured out what to do. I pushed my right foot out toward two, creating a mini avalanche or rockslide. The two stumbled and fell, but were soon climbing to their feet. My position shifted and I punched twice at the two at my left; rocks from the earth at my feet pummeled them into the trees behind them.

Three down, three to go, one still pulling his spear from- wait!

I ducked instinctively when I realized the spear was no longer stuck in the tree trunk and was fortunate enough to merely catch a glancing blow of the butt of the spear. It was enough, however, to bring stars to my eyes and me to my hands and knees. Four to one. I felt hands grabbing my wrists and forcing them behind my back as I was pulled to my feet. I shook my head in a daze.

"What should we do? Take her to Admiral Zhao, or kill her?"

That was more than enough for me, as I did the first thing that came to mind. I did the splits. In reality, it was more complicated than that. I slid into the splits position, twisting my arms out of their unaware grip and pushing two columns of earth to connect with their jaws. The two holding me dropped instantly. The last soldier turned and ran, leaving the spear he had struggled so hard to pull from the tree trunk.

Moments later, I realized I was alone. That I was surrounded by soldiers who could be dead, or would wake up soon. I realized I was shaking, and there were cuts on my arm. I sank again to my hands and knees, pressing my forehead into the dry soil and forming a fist in the earth. I took a ragged breath, one sob, and composed myself.

After brushing the dirt from my forehead and hands, I continued running toward the beach. It wasn¹t long before I discovered the trees at the edge of the clearing were aflame, forcing me to change direction an approach the fight from the water.

"Have a nice walk home!" Aang was shouting back at someone from the middle of the river. What was he doing in the river?

"Aang!" He caught sight of me and waved, grinning.

"Aang, come on! Let's go!" Sokka waved from atop Appa, a few yards downstream from where I emerged from the trees.

"Come on, Kristen!" I followed Aang, climbed up Appa¹s tail and grabbed hold of the saddle as the giant Bison took flight.

"Wait, where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared. They all did."

"Aang, you're burned. Here, let me help you."

"Wow. That's good water."

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka looked surprised.

"I guess I always knew" She shrugged.

"Oh! Well thanks for all the help over the years-" I sighed and tuned out as

Sokka launched into a list of complaints and injuries he had had to suffer through.


End file.
